Fate's Binding Chain
by Lumpeyeone
Summary: Naruto succeeded in returning Sasuke and was executed. Now as a nobody he will show his old home their greatest mistake. Naruto/Xion pairing. Konoha bashing a go go. Featuring Jet Set Radio Future and Doctor Who. Read and review. I fear underrating. HIATUS DUE TO REVISION AND LACK OF PLANNING
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Yeah I'm kinda running on low for all my ideas cause I'm an idea man not a detail guy. I can get a basic idea but actually filling it out is really difficult. It's actually as I'm typing this that I'm trying to decide between a crossover or a regular fanfiction. So I decided to start on one of my other ideas. This will be taking away from Takeru's Nightmare but I just don't have the will to keep it going for now so I might end up putting it on hiatus till I can sort out where I want it to go . Please to be enjoying the story yes. Read and review for even flames are welcome (they cook my ramen).**

"Talky Words"

"_Thinky Thoughts"_

"**Demon/Dark Talky Words and attacks"**

"**Scene Changings and Flasherbacks"**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Naruto though I wish that I did for it would be awesome and Sasuke wouldn't have been such a dick. He would still seem a little dickish though. And I would have had Sora bang Kairi already (and Larxene cause that nymph is short for nymphomaniac YEAH!) instead of sending out all those mixed signals making him seem gay.**

**Begin**

There's a legend the older generation tells us as children. How a long time ago the worlds as we know them were one. One world where everyone lived in happiness bathed in the warmth of the light. How people soon began to fight over the light hoping to keep it for themselves. That it is because of these fights that the world was consumed by darkness. But all was not lost, for the light survived in the hearts of children. And the light in these children hearts became the world we live in today. Some legend huh? Most people wouldn't believe it without seeing it themselves. Their loss really, it's an awesome story.

It is on one of these worlds where our story begins begin. A world forever covered in twilight never knowing the darkness of night. Its people never knowing if it is sunrise or sunset. A world affectionately known to the populace as Twilight Town. People running to and fro going about their daily lives from the shops being run in Tram Common, small children playing in The Sandlot, climbing the hill of Station Heights to catch a train. At the top of Station Heights is Station Plaza where something strange **(depending on who you are)** is about to occur.

Shadows converge in the middle of the plaza rising to form what looks like a portal. From the portal steps a figure though not much can be told due to the black coatwrapping its frame **(Organization XIII Cloak, as if you couldn't see that already. And if you couldn't and you aren't blind then you need to cut your eyes out because they're not doing you any good anyways)**. If one were to hazard a guess they would assume it male due to posture alone **(aka standing like a guy)**.

"So this is the spot where the false existence was ended." A definitively male voice speaks as the figure draws back his hood revealing an attractive **(how am I supposed to know? I don't look at guys like that) **teenage face. Bright golden blonde hair once kept in spikes now slicked back after meeting a comb. A lean face devoid of any baby fat that once plagued it in the boys youth. Smooth cheeks that used to hold three whisker marks on each side now only contain a cross shaped scar on the right side. His mouth once turned to a face splitting smile or a foxy smirk now just a thin line. And finally his eyes, blue eyes that used to shine brighter than any sun showing nothing but the utmost confidence in his abilities and displayed the ability to turn even his deadliest foes into his allies. Eyes now containing nothing but apathy to his surroundings. The sixteen year old being who once went by the name of Uzumaki Naruto.

"Interesting. Even though so much time has passed there is still a trace of her. Perhaps something good will come from the furballs death after all." he muses as a crimson energy envelopes his form. Focusing the energy to his arm he punches a hole in the air before him. Sweat pours from his forehead from the strain of fighting reality itself as he pulls another form from the abyss of nothingness. The silver crystalline form of a fifteen year old girl shines in the twilight as the spacial tear closes.

"And now...for the final...step." he manages to wheeze out, grabbing the form at the back of its neck **(okay anyone wants to give me crap about this well kyuubi levels mountains with its tail without even trying so I think focusing all its power at one point could do some awesome things like breaking the time space barrier so BLEH!)**. He coats the crystal girl in the crimson energy slowly pushing in more and more of the energy. His labor soon bearing fruit as color slowly returns to the girls lithe frame. "Ah chakra, the essence of life itself. Even capable of surviving as a giant body-less mass if enough will is imprinted upon it. Or in this case give life to a body that never truly had it. The end of one life and the beginning of another. I suppose Nobodies like me are relatively the same in that regard."

The process nearing its end as he pushes the last of the crimson energy into the girl. "Now for the piece de resistance." he removes a bottle from his coat. The bottle containing what appears to be a floating heart. He uncorks the bottle with his teeth quickly placing the open end to the black haired girls chest. He watches as the heart slowly fuses with the girls form. "Welcome to a true existence and happy birthday, Xion. You may call me Uxuki." he says to the now named Xion. Gently laying the girl down on the ground he allows his own exhaustion to claim his body sitting down to watch the results of his actions.

They stay like this for several hours ignoring the stares of the different passerby until he finally sees the almost imperceptible twitch of the girls fingers, a twitch soon accompanied by opening eyes. Blue eyes currently clouded in drowsiness and confusion as her arm instinctually raises itself. A flash of light adding to the confusion of boy and girl as the girl is suddenly holding... a giant key? No, not a key but a key-shaped sword with a silver guard and golden blade **(Kingdom Key D)**. "Keyblade." they say together in what could be considered awe for the Nobody and actual awe for the newly reborn girl.

"Well you are just full of surprises aren't you?" receiving no reply he looks to the girls face only to see she is once again blissfully unconscious. "I guess I'll have to save the explanation for later. Why am I talking to myself? Oh well, at least this might be entertaining." forming a corridor of darkness he lifts Xion up bridal style as the keyblade dismisses itself and walks through.

**(Hidden Base, Amegakure, Elemental Nations)**

In a hidden base underneath Amegakure a meeting was taking place. Ten figures stand on finger like protrusions of a large statue. These figures all having two things in common, the first being the blacks cloaks with red clouds decorating them, and the second being that they all served the criminal organization Akatsuki. **(I'm too lazy to describe them.)**

"Why the fuck did we have to show up in person?" Shouted Hidan.

"Shut up" countered Kakuzu "You're being too loud."

"Maybe you should both shut it. Unless you wanna be part of my art UN!" an irritated Deidara quickly snaps.

"Settle down Deidara. I don't want to wait any longer because of your idiotic squabbles." Sasori says to his partner.

"Oh looks like everyone's a little testy. **Who cares I just want some bloodshed."** the two toned Zetsu.

"_Pein had better have a good reason for calling this meeting. I hate this fucking mask. It looks like a fucking lollipop!"_ Tobi aka Uchiha Madara silently fumes.

"At least this meeting won't be boring eh Itachi?" Kisame asks his partner.

"Hn." said Uchiha replies while flirting with the only female Akatsuki using his eyebrows **(all he wants to do is put his zoom zoom zoom in your boom boom)**.

"I can assure you there's a good reason for this gathering." Konan calmly states while flirting right back with the same method **(you can brush her hair, undress her everywhere. Imagination that is your creation.)**.

"It is as Konan says." Pein gathers the attention of all but Itachi and Konan who have taken this opportunity to sneak off. "The essence of the Kyuubi has ceased." sighing at the blank stares he reiterates "It means that the Kyuubi is dead. Not the Jinchuuriki but the Kyuubi itself has perished." He allows the ensuing shouts of disbelieve to cover the sound of his barrier seal trapping the rooms occupants. "I can assure you the Kyuubi truly is dead and as such the goal of Akatsuki is impossible so I'm going wash my hands of this organization and kill you all using the bomb seals in your cloaks and for the people that survive that you will then be buried under 400 tons of chakra resistant stone. And no I won't die cause this is just a puppet body anyway meaning I'm not in the room, Buh bye bitches!" Pein managing to shoot the bird at the remaining Akatsuki before the aforementioned seals activated killing the seven members left in the room. **(because Pein was never there and Konan dragged Itachi off for hanky panky)**

**(Corridor of Darkness)**

"Why do I feel like someone did me a solid and that it was awesome yet really cheap at the same time?" Uxuki ponders in mid-stride.

**(Merlin's House, Radiant Garden)**

"Why do I feel I've been cheated out of a decent sword fight?" a shaggy haired brunette questions to his fellow restoration committee members.

"Quit being a douche Squall." A black clad ninja girl quips.

"Dammit Yuffie my name is Leon!" the now named Leon shouts in defense completely missing the insult hurled his way.

"_I have a sneaking suspicion we are only being used as a cameo characters."_ a pink clad brunette thinks to herself unknowingly breaking the fourth wall. _"Fuck, I hope not. I hate being ignored"_

**(Destiny Islands)**

In another world there's a red haired, blue eyed girl sitting on a tree with star-shaped fruit looking out to the ocean. The girl of fifteen is oddly dressed. Clad in a pink article that is barely considered clothing were it not for the large zipper up the front and hood at the back **(Kingdom Hearts 2 attire)**. The sound of footsteps breaks her from gazing. She turns to face the source of the sound. The source being a sixteen-year old male with short silver hair and blue eyes. The significlantly tanner boy is clothed in blue cargo pants held up with a studded belt, white and silver sneakers, a sleeveless black zip-up shirt covered by a white and yellow vest **(Kingdom hearts 3D waking attire aka what he has at Yen Sid's place or KH2 outfit with short hair)**.

"Riku, you're back! Where's Sora?" Kairi questioned her long time friend, confused that he returned from his latest adventure alone.

"Well Yen Sid called us to take the Mark of Mastery Exam, you know to be full Keyblade Masters, and some...things happened. I ended up passing but Sora kinda failed and it really affected him so he went on some sorta training trip _I think_." Riku hastily explains, keeping the last part to himself.

"Oh okay." the downtrodden look on her face speaking volumes. Riku heart nearly breaks at his friends dead tone as she speaks her next words. "So did you want something? I usually don't know your back unless your fuck buddy Selphie spots you and even then I end up having to either hunt you down or come here to find Sora."

"Well, he does practically live here." the sudden drop in temperature letting him know his joke was NOT appreciated, the cold stare wasn't helping much either. Sora actually did live on the island spending his nights in the Seaside Shack. Apparently the only reason Sora's parents stayed in their house was Sora. So during that whole year of no one connected to Sora being able to remember him, they moved to a different island and sold their old house. And the fun part of it all is when they did remember him and Sora came home, rather then take him back in their home they disowned him. Jecht was completely pissed when he heard about that. Fortunately the people of Gala Luna Island **(you say it's the mainland I say it's one of the many islands in the network and I named it. I'm pretty sure a gala is some kinda party and Luna is moon. I was trying to figure out how to say moon festival in Japanese but the translator froze on me)** were kind enough to keep children's services away from the boy while letting him continue school. Hey, what else can be said he's a big part of their kids lives and always one to brighten up everyone's days. "Sorry. You know how you can use the Keyblade?" he waits for her nod of confirmation "Well, Yen Sid decided it's time for you to learn how to use it properly so he asked me to take you to the tower to begin your training."

"Fine, I guess." she states still visibly saddened.

"Don't worry. I'm sure that knucklehead will be back before we know it. And I'm doubly sure he wouldn't want to see you with such a sad face like that." Riku assures the distraught girl.

"You're right. I shouldn't be so worked up over this. We should probably wait until morning to set out though." she smiles gesturing to the sunset as she begins walking up the bridge.

"_Another crisis averted" _he thinks noting as she jumps from the bridge to the beach below intentionally avoiding the shack _"Not that I can blame her. Last Time she tried walking through, she ended up catching him masturbating to Rydia-Sempai's topless bikini shots. I think I should be more upset about that since she wasn't in the room before he started. You do not jerk off in small areas behind another guys back! It is not cool especially when you don't tell them you're doing so they can get out without nearly getting sprayed. At least that incident finally proved Kairi's feelings for the idiot."_ "Wait a minute, did she just use the term fuck buddy?" It's official Riku's day just got weird, luckily a night at Selphie's place will paste a smile on him.

**Episode 1**

**Happy Birthday aka She Said What Now?**

**END**

**And that's a wrap. Here's the first installment of Fate's Binding Chains. Before any of you get bitchy about Akatsuki getting deep sixed. I have plans that don't have include them and they would only get in the way and be annoying and mess shit up but I didn't want to forget them so yeah. Don't worry Itachi and Konan are alive and will appear later in the story(i think, probably) as will Nagato. In case you didn't notice this has vague spoilers for KH 3D (nothing you can't look up on the wikia). And the people upset with the whole abandoning thing well I actually don't have an explanation for that I just kinda wanted it to happen. It makes a little sense if you don't think about it and ignore the whole disowning bit. Yes this Rydia is the one from FF4 but in this she's seventeen and a year above Riku in school so that's where the Sempai comes in. How did Sora get topless photos of an older girl, well she gave them to him because she wants to jump his bones and turn the volume up on his nights(wink wink nudge nudge). As for the Kyuubi deal it will be explained later so deal with it. I'm still trying to pick a world for Xion and Uxuki (that's the name Naruto chose for his Nobody because they are the only letters that appear in both Kyuubi and Uzumaki) to rest at without running into other characters. Now here's something to excite ya. Little pieces from scenes I actually have planned out.**

**Echoes of Futures Past**

"_WHAT! Where do you get off? He fails one thing and you say we have to kill him! Over some stupid paranoia!"_

"_He would not be the first failure to fall into darkness."_

_/_

"_So it reformed after all. I will avenge Sensei once and for all. DIE DEMON! **RAIKIRI!**"_

_/_

"_Looks like I'll get a decent fight after all."_

_/_

"_You really think that could stop me?"_

_/_

"_WHAT ARE YOU!"_

"_Oh sorry. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Uxuki, Fate's Binding Chain. Feel the crushing weight of despair."_

_/_

"_Where am I? What is this place? Is that me?"_

_/_

"_A blank heart capable only of reflecting what it's shown with nothing but an illusion of free will to guide it."_

**L.I.1.**

**LOGOUT**


	2. The Unborn World 1st visit

**Okay I may have changed Naruto a little bit but Nobodies always have some differences to their original. Some of them gain marks like Axel and his tear marks or like I've done to Uxuki lose somethings. I do have an explanation for the scar it just doesn't feel good enough for some reason. And I will be changing Xion a bit as well.**

**Xion: You're gonna what?**

**Lump eye one: [rolls eyes] Ladies and Gentlemen, Xion.**

**Xion: [takes bow] He he he. Hey wait! Don't think you can distract me with applause. What the hell are planning to do with me?**

**Lump eye.1: Patience Xion. I'm just gonna tweak a piece or two.**

**Xion: I swear if you slut me up I will jam my Keyblade so far up your ass you'll be singing Soprano for years. And that's another thing WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY KEYBLADE!**

**Lump. I.1: Whoa, little lady watch your mouth.**

**Xion: [angry anime face] WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE! [back to normal face] And why are you changing your name so much?**

**L.I.1: 1, I'm calling you little ya midget. 2, I'm showing people the transition to my call sign.**

**Xion: Okay I'm gonna be honest. That call sign thing is kinda gay.**

**Uxuki: She's right. It's gayer than Sasuke Uchiha.**

**Lump eye one: [jumps from the sudden entrance] OK, ouch but point taken. No more call sign. Any other issues?**

**Xion: OOH! I have a list! When is Konoha gonna play a role in the story? Why did you make Sora a sexual deviant? Is Sora gonna have a full role in the story? Which Doctor are we supposed to meet? What is Jet Stand whatever its name is? What is up with your summary? And can I have an ice cream?**

**Me: In order, later, he was an inconsiderate pervert not a deviant, yes he will after I do a little tweaking with his clothes, 10 or 11 because I haven't decided yet, Jet Set Radio Future is an awesome game for the classic Xbox and the sequel to Jet Grind Radio for the Dreamcast and combines rocket boosted roller blades and graffiti, what could possibly be wrong with my summary? Yes you MAY have an ice cream [hands over a bar of sea salt ice cream].**

**Xion: [starts dancing and singing] OH YEAH! ICE CREAM!**

**Uxuki: I actually have an issue or two as well.**

**Me: Okay, shoot.**

**Uxuki: Did Kairi really use the term fuck buddy?**

**Me: Yes, yes she did.**

**Uxuki: [nods] I am... worried. You appear to have given me a fixation for monologues.**

**Me: [arches eyebrow] I have? I admit you'll be in the center of some things that need explained but I wasn't look to monologue anything.**

**Uxuki: [points to dancing Xion] Is she broken or is this normal girl behavior?**

**Me: I honestly couldn't tell you. I know some pretty weird girls.**

**Xion: [still dancing] ….another folk singer like I need a hole in my head.**

**Me: [sweat drop] Where the hell did she even here that song? [shakes head] Think you can handle the disclaimer, Uxuki?**

**Uxuki: Very well. Lump eye one does not own the rights to Naruto, Kingdom Hearts, or any of the songs sung by the bands Cracker or Goldfinger. All related characters not of original creation are property of their respective companies and or persons of creation.**

**Me: [blinks] What?**

**/**

"talking"

"_thinking"_

"**demon/dark talking"**

"**ATTACKS"**

**Scene change and flashbacks**

**Episode 2, Begin**

**(The Unborn World)**

A single world, devoid of any color. Devoid of any native life. Generic buildings of various shapes and sizes filling the gaze any who looked upon this world. The only things seemingly out of the norm in this lifeless place are the tall circular tower rising from the center of the city and the not as large but still pretty big gate directly to the north of the tower. Equally bland and coated with the same dull white as the rest of the world. Funny how even without any source of light everything is still perfectly visible. Upon the towers peak lies the only anomaly to the dull landscape. Uxuki, the blonde Nobody who has claimed this world as home, gazing upon the gate as if willing it to open and complete its task. A task which only he knows and isn't about to go around telling everyone, at least for now.

Feeling stirs from the only other person in this dead world he makes his way back down the inside of HIS tower base. A base which oddly enough didn't need much work done to be habitable since it is already housing multiple bedrooms and bathrooms, two large kitchens, four smaller kitchens, an impressive living/lounge area, a reception area at the base of the tower, a library encompassing seven floors whilst being fully stocked with books on various subjects which surprisingly includes the full biography of Sage of Six Paths and the truth behind Keyblade War. It's almost as if the library is collecting the lost knowledge of the various worlds and bringing it together for some unknown purpose **(not foreshadowing)**. Anyway the final room of the tower is the oddest of them all. Sitting just beneath the towers roof is the two floor map room containing various disks mapping out all of the worlds and their orbits as well as a viewing station in the center for display the map in 3D. Luckily there are elevators for quick travel to the various points of interest.

**(with Xion)**

She expected better when she woke. Instead she finds herself staring at a ceiling reminding her way too much about previous living arrangements. _"At least the bed is soft."_ She turns turns to the side inhaling the scent of the sheets. _"Mmm, ginger snaps. Definitely better than the castle."_ She gazes out the window taking in the sights. _"Whoa, who gave the five year old Styrofoam?"_

"It's good to see you're finally awake." She jumps from the bed summoning her Keyblade to face the unknown voice, colliding with the opposite wall as a wave of dizziness takes her balance away blurring her vision from the sudden movement. "I wouldn't recommend doing that again any time soon. Your body is still new after all. _Hmm, her appearance appears to have changed a little as well. Chakra is truly capable of strange things_"

"How long was I out?" Xion questions as her sight settles down before catching the rest of his statement. "And what do you mean my body is new?" Her eyes finally settling on a blond teen she assumes is the source of the voice. "And who are you?"

"In no particular order I am Uxuki. You were unconscious for four days. And as I said your body is new. As for the question you seemed to have forgotten to ask, this is my home. Now for a question of my own. How are you feeling?" The unintentional insult reminding Xion of another blond Nobody. Uxukis combed back hair not really helping the matter.

She contemplates her answer as she stands. "My chest feels a little heavy. And my whole body feels sluggish. Oh and a little icky and hot." Confusion evident on her face. "Why are you asking?" Upon further scrutiny of her host she notices a shocking detail. "Where the hell is your coat?"

"Reverse order I took it off. As for the matter of your physical status perhaps you should check the mirror on your dresser." Xion begrudgingly accepts his answer as she moves to said dresser. _"Why is it weird that I've removed my coat? She acts like she's never seen anyone unzip the damn thing."_ A little known fact is there are two ways to remove the black coat. The better known method to throw it off taking the black pants and shoes with it like Mickey and Riku did. The second method, used if the wearer of the coat doesn't have anything on underneath, is when one unzips the front severing the chain connecting the sides and revealing a dark gray tank top with the Nobody emblem placed at the center of the chest. Unzipping the coat also allows the darkness of the worlds to transform the wearers to a more appropriate form **(like visiting the Pride Lands would turn you into an animal form or Atlantica would give you an underwater form)**.

"HOLY SHIT! I HAVE BOOBS! Really big boobs!" Xion shouts in what could only be described as glee, though why she's happy is still up for debate. She continues to go over the visible changes seeing her hair reaching the her mid-back, curves a full grown woman would kill to have, and..."OOH, I think I'm like five inches taller."

"You can explore your changes later. For now I would recommend you grab a shower and since I'm sure you're hungry after your nap I'll fix something up after I get back."

"Where are you going?" Xion asks wondering what Uxuki could possibly need to do.

"Well those clothes you're wearing reek to high heaven and I'm not going to let you put those back on until they get washed. I'm also going to assume that you don't want to walk around in the nude so I'm going to go out and buy you some clothing and essentials in case you want to stay here. Unfortunately I only have one of the bathrooms currently stocked just exit your room and head right down the hall, you'll recognize it by the letters BTR on the door. Past the bathroom is the lounge area which connects to one of the kitchens, where I'll be making breakfast. I've also taken the liberty to place labels in the halls and on the various facilities so you don't get lost if you decide to wander around. I'll leave a chair with the clothing outside the bathroom once I return. Please make yourself at home." Xion could only nod dumbly at the explanation. Seeing this Uxuki summons a corridor of darkness and heads to the mall of a nearby world.

Waiting until she's sure that her host has left Xion finally dismisses her Keyblade. After confirming she could easily find her way back to her room, she slowly makes her way to the bathroom idly wondering if it appears as bland as everything else looks. She finds a note on the door. _Keep in mind as your body is now true muscle, sinew, and skin that there maybe areas sensitive to touch. And just in case you don't know how to bathe for whatever reason here's a list of instructions. Just follow them and you'll be fine._

"Okay then." she says to herself after reading the note. Making her way into the bathroom, remembering to close and lock the door behind her she realizes a few things. _"This is first time I've ever been in a bathroom. And my first shower, and the first time I'll ever be naked. Wow, I've been sheltered."_ She takes a quick look at the room nearly falling in shock. Not only is it bigger on the inside the bathroom is decked out like it's made for royalty. It's even divided into sections. From left to right private showers, a large hot spring, a toilet area and a row of sinks and mirrors. Deciding for speed rather than comfort Xion strolls into the shower area, although the sheer amount of tiles on the walls and floor shows her it wasn't much of a difference. The shower themselves could fit three people each without ever having them touch at any point. _"Holy Shit. I mean seriously just Holy Fucking Shit."_

**(Me: How did you fit all of that in there? It's supposed to be 70 square feet.**

**Uxuki: I was the most unpredictable knucklehead ninja of Konoha. You really think I couldn't pull off something this? [smirks] You don't know me very well.**

**Me: Point taken.) **

Yet there is one final mystery that still nags at her mind as she turns on the water. She grips the head of the coats zipper. Taking a deep breath as she closes her eyes she jerks her hand in a quick motion. _Click_. Opening her eyes, Xion looks down at herself to discover that the chain connecting the sides of the coat has severed allowing the coat to open and revealing that she is wearing a similar outfit to Uxuki. The only differences being the lack of a nobody symbol on the tank top and that her boots are more feminine.

**(Xion: One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you.**

**Me: Quit stealing my author blurps dammit! We have a chapter to get through!**

**Xion: Then quit explaining every fucking thing. You keep wasting words for things people can figure out themselves or if they're stupid Google it.**

**Me: I will write however the way I want until someone starts complaining in the reviews. You know, when I actually get...any...at all. PLEASE REVIEW!)**

She allows her coat to fall to the floor as she slowly off her gloves and boots. Taking her time to give a once over to her hands and feet, memorizing and marveling over every detail. _"If hands and feet look this good, What about the the rest?"_ Opening the nearby cabinet Xion finds a full body mirror inside the door. She finishes stripping of the rest of her out fit before gazing at her reflection, turning to take in every difference. _"Measurements probably 36-29-32. I should have paid more attention to Larxene's lessons."_

The only real female Nobody in the Organization, while hating 'babysitting' and dealing with idiots, was always willing to help or explain when things involved sex, anatomy, or psychology. That include giving Xion her welcome speech, giving her 'the talk', explaining how guys and girls are different, and teaching how to read everything about a person (from height, weight, general attitude, and body structure) from how they move, even if they're wearing baggy clothes. Unfortunately Xion missed the lower parts of the female anatomy due to Larxene making an offhanded comment about a certain piece of the male anatomy being able to break when erect. Xion was confused completely due to not being able to understand how said piece becomes erect let alone how it could break.

**(Me: Seriously, you can break a boner. I read an article about it once.)**

**(Warning: Item of citrus-y nature below)**

Getting back to the story, Xion takes one of the towels from the cabinet and hangs it over the door before finally entering the shower. She lets the hot water cascade down her body easing her muscles to a state of relaxation. She allows her mind to empty as she listens to the water hit the base of the shower. Almost mechanically she washes her body discovering just how 'sensitive' certain parts of her really are. She allows the shower head to do its job rinsing the soap down the drain. Once her skin is clear she begins to gently massage her breasts, cupping, squeezing, and pushing them together, spasming in pleasure as she pinches her nipples. She slowly moves her hands down her body to the globes of her ass as an unfamiliar heat rises from her core. Bending over slightly she begins to tease her asshole with her fingers, letting out a low moan when she finally inserts a digit. Removing the finger she gently sits herself on the floor of the shower, water drenching her every inch as she leans back against the wall spreading her legs out before her. Left hand cupping her breast as her right teases her clit. Feelings of ecstasy flowing through her as pushes her fingers into her sopping wet folds, moaning all the while. As she fingers herself with her right hand, her Keyblade summons itself to her left resting between her breasts with the 'teeth' of the blade hooking around the right side of her neck.** "!" **What could only be described as a huge release leaves her screaming in shock and pleasure. She slumps suddenly tired as if something drained off her energy.

**(Citrus-y event over although I would like to point out I have no experience with this stuff or how girls feel doing these things so forgive me if I screwed something up)**

"Xion! Are you alright? I heard your scream!" She jumps from the Uxukis sudden shout.

"_When the hell did he get back? And how long was I in here?"_ "I'm fine!" Xion manages to shout back from her embarrassment. "Just exploring!"

"Whatever! Your clothes are sitting out here on a chair and I'm making a late breakfast."

"With waffles?" Xion asks with hope in her voice.

"Fine! Any preferences?" Uxuki growls out pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Chocolate chip please!" Xion replies cheerily.

"_Chocolate chip actually sounds pretty good right now."_ Uxuki thinks losing the anger from his shopping trip from hell.

**(Me: You wanna talk about it?**

**Uxuki:No.)**

"Alright, hurry up and get dressed. I'll be in the kitchen." He calls out making his way down the hall.

Xion, not caring if he hears her cry of victory, quickly shuts off the water, drys herself with the towel before running to the bathroom door and retrieving the bag of new clothes. Considering she never had anything but the standard outfit in the organization she was definitely going to be picky with her new wardrobe.

**(Same time with Uxuki)**

"_Why is that girl so damn weird?"_ This thought proving Uxuki had heard her cry. _"I hope it isn't some kind of after effect."_ Good thing to wish for considering all his other mistakes led explosions or someone trying to kill him.

Thirty minutes later sees Uxuki placing the last of his breakfast spread on the table. A spread consisting of bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs (because he can't flip for shit), orange juice, milk, and finally a super stack of extra chocolaty, chocolate chip waffles. After all speed cooking is easy when you know what your doing. Of course he did try taking his time so Xion could be completely ready and get a hot breakfast. Personal experience giving Uxuki enough knowledge to know that even when a girl says they're hurrying if you give them new clothes they will take forever picking out the best outfit.

So imagine his surprise to see Xion dashing into the kitchen at the half hour mark fully dressed. Her outfit consisting of a white T -shirt with a large black crown on the chest, black cargo shorts reaching past her knees, and a pair of black sneakers with silver highlights. Of course the thing that really caught the attention of Uxuki was that her hair was drawn into a ponytail. As he stares at the girl an image appears over her form of a stoic man with the exact same hair style and red eyes with three spiraling black tomoe around the pupil. A man wearing a black cloak emblazoned with red clouds and a headband with a silver plate adorned with a leaf that was slashed through the center.

"Do I have something on my face?" Xions voice breaking him out of his daze.

"W-what?"

"You were staring at me like I killed your goldfish or something." Uxuki takes the Xions joke to see she had already sat down at the table, filled her plate, and was about to dig in when she noticed his gaze.

"My apologies, it's just your hair reminded me of someone." He absently says filling his own plate.

"Oh really. Who?" Xion asks, truly interested in the subject since Nobodies rarely talk their past. It was always a sore subject in the organization due to the fact that they couldn't remember everything about their former lives. Even Axel, the Nobody who embraced his former self the most had many missing gaps from his childhood.

"I don't know." Uxuki could see the surprise on her face at calm deliverance of his answer as he eats his eggs. "I don't remember who I was before."

"But...How?" Her eyebrow arches in confusion. "You can use the corridors so you had to be around for at least a year. You should have at least something from your past."

"I didn't say I that don't remember anything. I said that I don't remember my past life. I think I know how it ended though." the emptiness of his voice freezing Xion in her place.

"H-how?" Xion hesitantly asks, dreading the answer.

"I was executed." He fishes an object out of his pocket. A black headband with a blank silver plate.

**Episode 2**

**The Unborn World Part 1**

**or**

**Breakfast at Uxuki's**

**/**

**Me: Another chapter bites the dust. Oh I could cry from the all favorite story emails I've been getting for this.**

**Uxuki: [sweat drop] You don't have a lot of self confidence do you?**

**Me: Nope.**

**Xion: [dancing again] …here in your bedroom I can turn my head oooooooooff...**

**Uxuki: [bigger sweat drop] You seriously expect me and her to work?**

**Me: [nervous laughter] At least she isn't singing Pure Morning. That would sound kinda awkward coming from her.**

**Uxuki: How much experience do you even have with relationships?**

**Me: Besides friendship? Jack Shit.**

**Uxuki: [face palm] I am so screwed.**

**Me: Oh you will be. Once I find someone to do the lemons that is.**

**Uxuki: You know that summary for Takeru's Nightmare is a screw up right?**

**Me: What why?**

**Uxuki: You have a multiple chapter story with a one shots summary.**

**Me: Oh. Oops.**

**Uxuki: Yeah. Way to go dumb ass.**

**Me: [tick mark] Doesn't mean I'm not working on it. [light bulb] Ku ku ku ku ku.**

**Uxuki: Why are you giggling?**

**Me: [rubs hands together] You seemed a little pissed off after your shopping trip. [face splitting smile] Kinda makes you wonder what happened doesn't it?**

**Uxuki: I'm still not talking about it.**

**Me: [still smiling] That is the best part. [throws arms open] You don't have to!**

**Uxuki: [eye twitch] You wouldn't. No, you couldn't.**

**Me: I would, I could, and I will. FOR I AM THE AUTHOR AND YOU ARE MY BITCH! Next Chapter will include the Omake Shopping for Xion. Be sure to tune in.**

**Uxuki: I fucking hate you.**

**Xion: I LOVE WAFFLES!**

**Me: So do I Xion. So do I. [Harvey Birdman ending laugh] Read and review.**

**Uxuki: cough-review-cough-whore-cough**

**ME: Oh yeah! There should be a poll on my page about Takeru's Nightmare and I plan to go in as much detail with that story as I do this one it's just TN is my first ever fanfic so it's kinda crap but I still want to save it. I'm just hoping people can either overlook my screw ups or you know offer some advice maybe? That's why I want reviews. I need peoples opinions to make these stories better for your reading pleasure. I don't know if FBC is doing better because of length or subject matter. Someone message Leaf Ranger. He can tell me. Oh and there will be redemption for quite a few characters from Konoha. Except the council.**


	3. The shortest chapter of the story

**Me: Welcome everyone to my authors corner. I'm Lumpeyeone and with me today are Xion(takes bow), Uxuki (small wave), and Sora(WOO!).**

**Uxuki: And he's here why?**

**Me: I was just bored.**

**Sora: Oh yeah I'm ready for reviewer questions!**

**Xion: He doesn't have any.**

**Sora: Really? You must really suck.**

**Me: HEY! I had one.**

**Uxuki: Which you answered in an email.**

**Xion: Taking away everyone's right to know what it was.**

**Me: Hey! I don't even think I'm allowed to answer questions in my story and I'd rather be safe than sorry.**

**Sora: Yeah right, your just a busta.**

**Me: What?**

**Sora: I said youz a busta. Watcha gon' do bout it bitch?**

**Uxuki: The suddenly gansta Sora aside shouldn't someone do the disclaimer?**

**Me: Right, Xion!**

**Xion:Got it! Naruto and Kingdom Hearts do NOT belong to Lumpeyeone. The rights to each series belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Square Enix respectively. Please support the official release.**

**Me: On a related side note Xion now has a body like Aqua. Ya know just shorter, cause she's younger. So you can just like ignore the measurements from the last chappie. But she's only a c-cup.**

"Talking"

"_thinking"_

"**Dark/Demon words and ATTACKS"**

"**Scene changes"**

**/**

**Episode 3 BEGIN**

"You're joking right." Xion couldn't believe the bombshell that was just dropped on her. How could she? The boy who saved her from nothingness had just told her that he was executed. It shouldn't be possible for him to be here. There was no way he could be a Nobody if he died.

"This is not something I would joke about. As for details, yours is not the first Keyblade I have seen, though the full sequence of events that day is hazy. I do know for certain that a Keyblade was used to remove my heart and destroy it." Uxuki calmly replied.

"_A Keyblade destroyed his heart?"_ Eyes wide and jaw hanging low showing the full shock of what she was hearing. _"How could a Keyblade destroy someones heart?"_

"Enough of this depressing topic. I suppose you have questions about how you're here and stuff so let's get to that." Uxuki states in a surprisingly bright tone. A grand smile splitting his face. A smile that anyone from Konoha would recognize anywhere but never look past.

"Y-yeah." She manages to stutter out, unable to hide her blush from his smile. _"How is he making me feel so weak?"_

"Well then, we'll be able to start once you finish eating." A small smirk making its home on his face as he speaks.

It was this sentence that drew Xions eyes to the now empty plate of Uxuki. _"When did he...?"_

"As I was saying, when your done eating you can put your dishes in the sink behind me and meet me in the map room. I have a feeling things will go smoother with visual aids." He walks out of the kitchen/dining area to a part of the hall different from the rest, lacking in any of those helpful colored lines leading around the tower. Xion couldn't figure out why until she saw Uxuki press a button next to the blank space causing said area to sink into the wall before sliding out of the way and revealing an elevator. She added that piece of info to the ever growing list of things she should have noticed. She's been really off since she woke up. And that's not even mentioning the fact that she still feels hot yet she's also feeling cool at the same time. _"Ugh, could this day get any weirder?"_ This being the last full thought before her day did in fact get weirder via Xion then passing out.

THUMP. Uxuki couldn't help the sweat drop that formed as the girl hit the floor. "I don't know if I should be concerned she keeps doing that or proud that I'm the cause." He scoops the girl up bridal style only to observe her snuggling into his chest as a small smile forms on her face. "Pride now, concern later. At least this way I can make a stop in the library." Thanking whatever deity was listening that remembered to put a couch in the Map Room as he enters the elevator. Pressing the button for the Map Room, Uxuki can't help but feel something big was on the horizon and he was gonna get dragged into it somehow or other. "Oh well, maybe I'll learn who I used to be. Or stop talking to myself, whichever comes first" His body tenses as though expecting something. "Huh. I feel like some old pervert should have interrupted me at some point."

**(Konoha: Hot Springs, Elemental Nations)**

A spiky, white-haired man was currently 'doing research' at a local hot spring. Of course the kabuki clad mans 'research' was using a telescope to watch female patrons bathing. All so he could sell a perverted book series known as Icha Icha. This man is Jiraiya the Toad Sage and one of the Legendary Sannin, the three strongest ninjas from Konohagakure personally taught by the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Oh yeah, splash each other more. This is primo stuff." Jiraiya giggled to himself from his vantage point before a strange feeling washes over him. A feeling that he hadn't felt in three years when his last apprentice Naruto was executed after the Sasuke Retrieval Mission.

The retrieval mission itself was merely a means to an end for the civilian council of Konoha. They wanted Naruto dead for a long time so to make sure he was sent a newly instated chunin was chosen to head the mission. A chunin that would surely draft Naruto for the mission that the council hoped he would die on. Konohas' love for the last loyal Uchiha was only beaten by their complete hatred for Naruto. So even though the retrieval team consisting of Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Neji Hyuuga, Kiba Inazuka, Kibas' ninja dog partner Akamaru, and Naruto Uzumaki not only survived but completed the mission, the council had a backup plan ready. Taking advantage of Jaraiyas' absence and the current Hokage Tsunades' lack of law knowledge they arrested Naruto for the near failure of the mission as well as the injuries received during the mission. Those injuries being life threatening for two of the retrieval team members. The final two charges filed against Naruto were attacking a fellow leaf ninja (since they believe the Uchiha can never do wrong and was obviously kidnapped even though Sasuke left evidence that he left willingly) which is a crime punishable by death and endangering Konohagakure by unleashing Kyuubis' chakra. That's right Kyuubi no Kitsune the great beast that attacked Konoha on the day of Narutos' birth and was sealed into him by the Yondaime Hokage (not that any civilians actually understood the ninja arts let alone sealing). The civilian population and many of non-clan affiliated ninja only saw Naruto as the Kyuubi in human form and either feared him or made his life a living hell (beating him until the ANBU stepped in, breaking into and trashing his apartment, sabotaging his education, and making sure their children never befriended him). Needless to say, with the majority of the council agreeing and plenty of witnesses throwing Naruto in a bad light including his sensei Kakashi Hatake and ever loyal fan girl Sakura Haruno, Naruto was easily convicted of all charges and sentenced to public execution.

**(Uxuki: Did you just give a precursory explanation?**

**Me: Yes I did. Even if I have no idea what a precursory explanation is.)**

Jiraiya had never forgiven himself for failing his student/godson in his time of need. He couldn't even bring himself to 'research' for a whole year after everything was said and done. The only reason he took his old hobby up again was an intervention held by Tsunade. The reason behind that was the fact that apparently Jiraiyas' 'research' was the base for all of his spying skills and the fact that it took a year for anyone to notice the drop in his skills speaks for how good he really is.

**(Xion: Seriously?**

**Me: I refuse to brush off the man being both a super pervert and spy master as a coincidence)**

"It can't be. Can it?" He leaps from his perch to the street below. Biting his thumb to draw blood he flips through hand signs before slamming his palm on the ground **"SUMMONING JUTSU!" **A Cloud of smoke forms where his hand struck the ground. The cloud dispersing to reveal a very large and confused, rust colored toad carrying a scroll and battle fan on its back. "Oh hey Gamamaki. I'm sorry to summon you but I kinda need to test something with the Toad Contract. I wasn't expecting you to be put in charge of it though." The toad silently nods as he unrolls the scroll from his back revealing the list of everyone who had signed the Toad Contract and earned the right to summon. Jiraiya quickly makes more hand signs before channeling chakra into the scroll. The technique soon takes effect as the names of the dead who once owned the contract became grayed out to they had passed on while his own name became blood red showing that he is both alive and allowed to summon. This was what he expected until his eyes fell upon the newest name added to the scroll. The name was a deep black signifying that while the owner wasn't capable of summoning the toads...well "He's alive. Naruto is alive." Jiraiya once again felt as if he failed his latest student since he never checked the scroll once since Naruto had signed the damned thing. "OH SHIT! I have to tell Hime. Gamamaki, can you see what the Toad Elders know about this." The toad nods once more as it replaces the scroll to its back before disappearing in another cloud of smoke. Unfortunately as Jiraiya was preparing to leave a strong killing intent crashed down on him, reminding him of exactly where he just had his not so silent conversation. Turning around he realizes the depth of his mistake. A crowd of no less than forty kunoichi of chunin skill and above cracking their knuckles ready to wail on the pervert. The following beating lasted three hours and sadly enough he'll be back to normal by the end of the day.

**(Konoha: Hokage's Office, Elemental Nations)**

A busty blonde woman stood staring out the windows of the office, a small sense of pride flowing off her as she turns to look at her newest apprentice. **(Yeah I'm not gonna say what they're wearing anymore unless they've changed something.) **Tsunade would have paid any price to turn said girl to paste three years ago though after certain things came to light she couldn't help but take the girl in. The girl before had taken to Tsunades medical lessons like an Akimichi clan reunion at an all you can eat buffet. Accomplishing in two and a half years what took her first apprentice Shizune took six to do.

"Sakura Haruno...no" she had to remind herself "Sakura, I take a great sense of pride to see one such as you grow to be such an exceptional young woman and kunoichi. And while I hope to keep seeing you grow, I must end your apprenticeship under me. You have learned everything I have to teach in both the medical and combat arts. So as your Master I am pleased to announce you are now a full-fledged medical ninja. Congratulations Sakura."

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade. I am proud to have met your expectations and honored to have learned under you." Sakura stated in a quiet voice. Something seemed off about the girl and Tsunade had a pretty good guess.

"Ya know Ino just got back from her latest B-rank this morning." The widening of Sakuras' eyes was the only confirmation Tsunade needed. "I gave her some time off so you should be able to find her at her families flower shop." She didn't even get a goodbye as the girl dashed out the door. Tsunade sighed to her self as assistant Shizune entered the office with a small stack of paperwork in her arms. No words needed to be spoken as both were aware of just how important Ino had become to Sakura since the incident. **(Me: I have changed Sakura I just want those changes to be a mystery for people to guess about.**

**Uxuki: Lazy ass.**

**Me: Man bitch)**

"Get your ass in here pervert." Tsunade growled out.

"But Lady Tsunade, Jiraiya is at the hot springs. You can hear his screams from here."

"Not that pervert Shizune. I'm talking about the one standing out in the hall using a pathetic academy level genjutsu."

"Now that's not very nice Lady Hokage." Kakashi Hatake, the silver-haired smug bastard that he is, stated as he walked into the office. "A tone like might make people think you're biased against me. Though I'm sure the council would understand." Three years as the councils poster boy as the ultimate shinobi for finishing 'the demon' off boosted his ego to an all time high, believing that the council will always back him up despite that they've never done so. He was pretty much..no a complete asshole getting on the majority of the shinobi forces nerves, not that they could do anything about it since every complaint they tried to lodge was intercepted by the council and kept from ever being filed. So any chance to knock him off his high horse was a welcome one.

"So is there any reason why you needed to barge in here Hatake? Or did you just want to waste my time?" Tsunade letting the man know she wasn't in the mood for games as she sat at her desk.

"Why have I been removed as Sasuke's sensei?" He showed nothing but a complete lack of respect for his superior officer despite the fact the she could boot him from the program completely.

"It might be the fact you're only trying to get a place in the new Uchiha clan. Or maybe he's afraid you'll steal his eyes like you stole Obito's. Or maybe he thinks you'll take him out like you did his best friend." She wasn't surprised that he didn't react until the last accusation. Kakashi never hid things he thought were obvious.

"THAT DEMON WAS NEVER SASUKE'S FRIEND. He was only stringing it along to keep Konoha safe. It deserved what it got. Kyuubi killed thousands of shinobi that night, including my sensei."

"Naruto wasn't the Kyuubi, he was the container." Tsunade couldn't help but feel these arguments were becoming more and more common between the two of them.

"Naruto was dead the moment that thing was put in him. Even Lady Kushina agrees with me and actually was a real container. A newborn baby never would have had the will to fight off the demon."

"For a man who idolizes his sensei so much you don't have much faith in his seals."

"SENSEI"S SEALS ARE ALWAYS PERFECT."

"Then why would Kyuubi be able to break free if your always perfect sensei personally sealed it away with his best seal. You know what you don't have to answer that. I'll let you think about it on border patrol. Hell, maybe you'll relearn how to respect your superiors. You're dismissed."

Rather than give a response to his Hokage, Kakashi swiftly turned and walked out of the office to prepare for his mission. It didn't stop him from having certain thoughts however. _"You'll regret pissing me off Tsunade. Once Danzo is in power I'll make you suffer while I lead the Uchiha clan to greatness as the father Sasuke should have had. We'll see who's superior then, bitch. No one insults sensei and gets away with it."_

**Episode 3**

**The shortest chapter yet aka check in at Konoha.**

/

**Me: Yeah, that came out a lot creepier than I thought it would.**

**Xion: Why did I pass out earlier?**

**Me: That will be answered next chapter.**

**Xion: Why?**

**Me: because I want to give you your own chapter.**

**Xion: I love you.**

**Me: You won't.**

**Uxuki: Kinda phoned it in on this one didn't you.**

**Me: Well you try writing when you have zero inspiration. It's very very difficult.**

**Sora: What the fuck Nigga? [slap] MUTHAFU [slap] THE HELL'S [slap]**

**Uxuki: Keep doing it. Seriously, you keep being a ghetto white boy and I keep hitting you. So, stop it or I'll slap the black out of you.**

**Sora: I'm Japanese dammit. At least I think I am.**

**Me: I'm finding it difficult to care. Although I will apologize for this being such a short chapter. Also, TOONAMI'S BACK BITCHES! Don't know if it's here to stay but I don't fucking care cause it's still awesome.**

**Xion: This calls for a dance party! I already invited everybody.**

**Me: Who the hell is everybody?**

**Xion: Everybody on .**

**Uxuki: How did you manage that?**

**Xion: With my mind.**

**Uxuki: I don't think they're gonna make it.**

**Sora: Why wasn't I in the chapter.**

**Me, Uxuki, and Xion: Shut up, Sora.**

**Sora: Oh.**

**Uxuki: Hey, wait. Where's the OMAKE?**

**Me: What are you talking about? It's right...OH MY GOD! SOMEONE STOLE THE OMAKE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Yo, Lumpeyeone checking in. Since this is a focused chapter its just me and Xion today.**

**Xion: Hello Ladies. I have arrived and you can look but touching will cost you.**

**Me: Did you just have a lesbian moment?**

**Xion: WHAT! NO! I just appreciate the female form. And respect babes with massive racks.**

**Me: I really want to ignore that last part but I have to ask. Why do you respect women with exceedingly large chests.**

**Xion: I woke up with back problems this morning. Ya know because of certain changes that SOMEONE put me through. So if I felt like that I could only imagine what girls like Christy are going through.**

**Me: Who the hell is Christy?**

**Xion: Christy Marks.**

**Me:...**

**?: It is a melon. It is a melon. It is a melon.**

**Me: What the fuck. Oh, it's just a Mr. Saturn.**

**Mr. S: It is a melon. It is a melon. It is a melon.**

**Me: How the hell did he even get in here?**

**Xion: Probably through the door. You know that purple one the says fan stream.**

**Me: Oh. OH. OH SHIT! That means he belongs to someone. But who?**

**Mr. S: It is a melon. It is a melon. It is a melon.**

**Xion: OOH I know. He's from that one machinima series on youtube... um... Smasherz. Yeah that's it.**

**Me: Oh. Poor little guy probably got lost trying to find the new episode. [kicks Mr. S to Xion] Get rid of him.**

**Xion: [catch] AAWWWWW, can't we keep him for a little while. [hugs to chest] He's just so cute!**

**Mr. S: It is very soft.**

**Me: He can't stay. We don't have permission to use other people's OC's in any way, shape or form.**

**Xion: But he wandered in on his own. They can't fault you for that.**

**Me: You really expect people to believe me if I go out there and say that MY story is acting on its own? As in, without MY permission?**

**Xion: Yup!**

**Mr. S: Sucks to be you. IT IS A MELON!**

**Me: [sigh]**

**Disclaimer: If I really owned any of this shit I wouldn't be posting on this site.**

"Banana" talking

"_I wonder if they like waffles?"_ thinking

"**Fall into Darkness!"** dark talking

"**FANG OVER FANG"** techniques

**(The World of Darkness)** scene changes and soundtrack notifications

"_**FLASHING BACK TO THINGS THAT ALREADY HAPPENED BUT YOU DIDN'T KNOW WHAT THE EVENTS WERE SO WE HAD TO PUT A FLASHBACK IN TO SATISFY YOUR CURIOUSITY AND SO WE AREN'T TOTAL DICKS AND LEAVE YOU OUT OF THE LOOP."**_ Flashbacks and lyrics

**/**

**Episode 4**

**BEGIN**

**(KH2 Soundtrack- Destati)**

"_Where am I?"_

Falling. That was the feeling coursing through her body. A head first plunge straight down to wherever she happened to end up. She felt herself slowing down. Her body righting itself in mid flight as her feet down on solid ground. She opened her eyes to find herself surrounded by darkness, a single light coming from above.

"_What is this place?"_

She takes a few tentative steps forward before she's forced to shield her face as the dark ground below her suddenly flies off as a flock of ravens, revealing an ornate platform. The platform itself reminding her of stained glass. Eyes widening as she registers a presence behind her. She spins to face the presence, only to find a black cloaked figure. The figure soon threw back its hood to reveal_"Is that me?"_

"Hello Xion." the...other...Xion spoke? "Welcome to the Station of Awakening. While it would normally reflect what lies in your heart, since that's where we're supposed to be, however you have yet to truly claim this heart, hence why the station holds no visage, even though it's pretty and colorful." Her voice taking on a childish tone near the end.

"Okay then. Um, who exactly are you?" Xion pauses "Oh and that other stuff too. I guess."

"Essentially, I am your memory. Although I guess if you need a name you could call me MX." the now self named MX (pronounced Max) replied "As for the 'other stuff' as you so eloquently put it. I meant what I said. You may contain this heart but you have yet to make it your own. Which is where I come in."

"Memory of what?" Xion tentatively asks.

"I am your memory of, well, yourself." MX answers catching Xion off guard.

"W-what? What do you mean memory of myself. I remember myself just fine."

"Unfortunately you don't. Up until a few days ago you didn't have a self to remember. Everything that was supposed to make you unique was drawn from the memories of others. Your body, your mind, your personality, even your weapon, were all a sham. Well, until now that is."

"I don't understand, why would now be different then before?"

"Because you actually have a true body now. And considering all the connections you have to Sora, you were in danger of losing yourself in his memories."

"But Sora already regained his memories, didn't he?"

"Yes, but you're still tied to certain pieces of his memory due to your, ahem, past. You know, with the whole memory absorbing thing. Not to mention the others who connect you to him."

"Others?"

"Roxas, Kairi, Riku, and Namine. Only the memories that you absorbed directly linked the two of you together." MX using her hands to count off the names before clapping her hands together.

"Wait, what? I know I met Riku, but who are all the others?" MX's eyes widen before she answers.

"You don't remember Roxas? He was one of your best friends."

"What are you talking ab-AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" She couldn't understand. One second she was talking to her memory self, the next she was on the ground screaming from pain as images flash through her mind.

A spiky blond boy around her age talking to her on a mission, his name the first word she's ever spoken. An older red haired guy showing them both the ropes. Sharing ice cream atop the Twilight Town station tower. Leaving seashells at the blond boy's bedside as he slept, only for him to return the favor later. The red head forcing her into a fight, with anger and regret in his eyes. The nightmare she was forced to watch on Destiny Islands. Herself forcing the blond boy into their own fight. The pain of his strikes echoing throughout her body. Watching the tears fall from his eyes as she dies in his arms, his memory of her barely coming back in her final moments. Watching through Roxas' eyes as he fights and loses to Riku. His one and only summer vacation, becoming one with Sora, watching Sora travel the worlds and destroy Organization XIII. The Mark of Mastery Exam. And finally her own memory of meeting Sora in the World of Sleep.

As she becomes aware of her surroundings once more she realizes she has curled into the fetal position, both hands clasping her throbbing head. She rolls onto her back, her eyes lazily drifting to find her temporary conversation partner. Her gaze catching her target sitting at the edge of the station, dangling her legs off the side. As her hearing returns, she notices that her double is singing to herself.

_**Are you worry that your not liked?**_

_**How long till you break?**_

_**You're happy cause you smile.**_

_**But how much can you fake?**_

_**An ordinary boy, an ordinary name**_

_**But ordinary's just not good enough today.**_

_**(Ow, ooh- Ow, ooh- Ow, ooh-)**_

_**(Ow, ooh- Ow, ooh- Ow, ooh-)**_

_**(Alone alone alone alone alone alone alone)**_

_**Alone I'm thinking..**_

_**Why~~ (yeah) is superman dead?**_

_**(Ai y ai y ai yee) (yeah)**_

_**Is it in my head?**_

_**(Ai y ai y ai yee) (yeah)**_

_**We'll just laugh instead**_

_**(Ahhh)**_

_**You worry about the weather and whether or not you should hate (hate hate)**_

_**Are you worried about faith?**_

_**Kneel down and obey.**_

_**You're happy you're in love.**_

_**You need someone to hate**_

_**An ordinary girl, an ordinary waist**_

_**but ordinary's just not good enough today**_

_**(Alone alone alone alone alone alone alone)**_

_**Alone I'm thinking..**_

_**Why~~ (yeah) is superman dead?**_

_**(Ai y ai y ai yee) (yeah)**_

_**Is it in my head?**_

_**(**_

_**(Ow, ooh- Ow, ooh- Ow, ooh-)**_

_**(Ow, ooh- Ow, ooh- Ow, ooh-)) (yeah)**_

_**We'll just laugh instead**_

_**(Ahhh)**_

_**You worry about the weather and whether or not you should hate (hate hate)**_

_**(Ow, ooh- Ow, ooh- Ow, ooh-)**_

_**(Ow, ooh- Ow, ooh- Ow, ooh-)**_

_**(Ow, ooh- Ow, ooh- Ow, ooh-)**_

_**(Ow, ooh- Ow, ooh- Ow, ooh-)**_

_**(Whyiaeiyee, yeah Ai y ai y ai yee)**_

_**(Whyiaeiyee, yeah Ai y ai y ai yee)**_

_**Doesnt anybody ever know..**_

_**Doesnt anybody ever know..**_

_**Doesnt anybody ever know..**_

_**That the world's a subway (subway~)?**_

_**Doesnt anybody ever know..**_

_**Doesnt anybody ever know..**_

_**Doesnt anybody ever know..**_

_**That the world's a subway (subway~)?**_

_**That the world's a subway (subway~)?**_

_**Doesnt any (any any any any)**_

_**Doesnt any (any any any any)**_

_**Doesnt any (any any any any)**_

_**That the world's a subway (subway~)?**_

_**That the world's a subway (subway)?**_

"Nice song. Although I think your voice was a little too happy for it." Xion calls out, catching her living memory's attention. "Do you think you could warn me the next time you want to send me on the pain roller-coaster. Cause I'd really appreciate some kind of heads up before I get knocked on my ass." Of course Xion couldn't help but wonder if her previous statement netted her membership into the inter-dimensional snarkiness society. Although it may have just been level 3 sarcasm. Another shock was when MX decided to push off the edge and fall into the darkness. Xion's eyes widened and jaw hung low as she sat up, hoping that she was still seeing things.

"Your face will get stuck like that, you know." Xion jumped to her feet, twirling to find that the very same person she saw jump off the station was staring at her with an amused smile, as if her every move was some hilarious inside joke.

"How did you get here.." Xion points her left hand at MX "..from over there?" crossing her right arm over her left to point at the spot where MX was sitting a few moments ago. Xion drops her arms as her doppelganger starts giggling. Xion stomps her foot on the stations glass. "Quit giggling. I do not giggle and I won't stand for you doing it either."

"Oh lighten up. The only reason you don't giggle is that you've never done it before." MX turns away and takes a few steps before speaking over her shoulder. "As to how I got here. I jumped."

"I know that. I meant how did jumping off a platform into nothing suddenly bring you back to the center."

"Magic."

"Anything specific?"

"Dream type magic."

"You're not actually going to explain anything, are you?"

"Nope!"

"What were we even talking about before the whole head-feels-like-I-got-hit-with-a-lead-pipe thing anyway?" Xion thought out loud, still feeling a head ache from the ordeal.

"Your connections." MX answered in a peppy manner.

"I'M NOT SELLING DRUGS DEMYX!" Xion suddenly screamed.

"What?"

"Sorry, reflex. Every time I ended paired with that ass his every sentence came down to one of three things. Being lazy beyond belief, scoring with me, or scoring something from me. I still have no idea why he thought I was selling in the first place. I didn't even have anything to sell. Wait, didn't you say you were important to something earlier?"

"I'm glad you remember that. It makes the things coming up much simpler." MX brings her fingers to her mouth before blowing. The resulting whistle piercing through the darkness to create three paths off of the station. The paths themselves appearing the same as those from Sora's awakening. "The left most path will take you to the memories still tying you to Sora. And the right most path will allow you to break your remaining connections."

"What about the middle path?"

"The middle path is a story."

"A story?" Xion asks, cocking her head to the side.

MX looks down, closing her eyes before she answers. "Yes. A long and painful story. A story of the one who freed this heart from the false emotions shackling it and gave it a chance to bring life to someone that truly deserved it."

"I don't understand. What's so special about this heart?"

MX composes herself before looking Xion in the eye. "I suppose I can explain that much. Just don't interrupt me. You see this heart used to be just a fragment of another heart. There's this world out there filled with this energy known as chakra. Chakra is essentially this worlds life energy in its purest form. In this worlds earliest days a great wizard visited the people of the world and upon seeing how everyone lived joyously with each other, wished to preserve the light of the world. So he gathered together a large amount of chakra and gave it a heart and body to give the world guardian. The wizard and his creation were praised throughout the world. But the wizard was old, he was traveling the worlds to find a student to carry on his legacy. He chose a young orphan boy and spirited him away to the wizards own world for his study. The news of the wizards actions spread through the boys world and some people grew jealous that the wizard hadn't picked them for training while others began to believe that the guardian was not protecting them but watching them while others still grew fearful of the power the guardian wielded when protecting the world, Sentiments which festered and grew as years passed by. The boy who had grown to a young man under the wizards tutelage returned to find his world in chaos, finding the people hiding in their homes in fear of a great beast attacking the populace. Seeking to ease his people's suffering, he tracked down and confronted the beast, only to discover that the beasts identity was none other than the guardian his master had crafted to protect the world. The man could clearly see the numerous cuts, scars, gashes, and burns adorning the guardians body and instantly knew that the guardian had only acted in its own defense against those who sought it harm whilst it fulfilled its duties. Seeking to ease the guardians pain he quickly crafted a plan, a last resort to keep his home from succumbing to the darkness. He quickly relayed his idea to the thankful guardian before putting his plan into motion. Utilizing half of the guardians power and small fragments of its heart, the man crafted nine beasts each more powerful than the last to serve as pillars of strength for the world. The fragments of hearts given to the beast would soon become hearts of their own, though they would be blank and incapable of feeling on their own. The man made it so the chakra that made up the beasts bodies would know the emotions and intentions of others so that they could learn to feel and better protect the world. As a last step, the man used his great skills to craft a seal for the guardian to sleep in, which would named by the people as the moon. The seal would only be able to be opened by the nine beasts coming together once the world was truly at peace. As a final precaution, the man hid each of the beasts away so they could observe the world without being misunderstood like the guardian before them and spent the rest of his long life teaching the way of chakra to the people of his world in hopes they would understand his vision. Unfortunately, not even one full year after mans death the world erupted in war, with chakra as the weapon. The people waging the war known as ninja, separated into families and groups known as clans that each wished for more, be it land or power. Bands of clans would eventually band together to construct villages where they would have some semblance of safety. Soon after the beasts were found and attacked in hopes that their power could be harnessed. The beasts who would now be named the bijuu were eventually sealed away and spread throughout the villages to maintain some sort of power balance. The villages themselves sealing the bijuu into newborn babies to use as weapons of war for their village. The humans used for this task are called Jinchuuriki and treated with hatred for the burdens they carried. And though I would like to say it ended, the practice is still in effect in that world today. The heart we are in is the blank heart from the ninth and strongest bijuu, known as Kyuubi no Kitsune."

"That means the story of the middle path.." Xion began.

"Is the story of the ninth's last Jinchuuriki."

"Whoa."

"Yeah. The story itself is a collection of memories that had reflected onto the heart. As you go through the story the memories will be released and return to the person they belong to, which will eventually allow him to remember."

"Him?"

"Sorry, but that's all the free hints you're getting. You want to know the full story you'll have to walk down the path. I would recommend saving it for last, it might end up breaking you. Actually I would go right first since you'll most definitely have to fight in Sora's memory."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Alright then. Guess I'll talk you ya later MX" Xion called out as she began down the right path. MX watching as she disappears in a flash of light.

"We'll be seeing each other sooner than you think, Xion. I'm not exactly long for this world." she muses to herself, turning her gaze upward. "If only the entire ordeal was as simple as your next step. And perhaps one day Naruto will get over his anger for what happened."

**To be continued.**

**Episode 4**

**Xion's Awakening part 1 aka some back story and shit.**

**/**

**Xion: WHAT THE BLOODY HELL! You can't just end it there.**

**Me: Well it's not like I wanted too, but some ass parked an Audi in the way as part of some stupid campaign.**

**Xion: Really?**

**Me: Nope. I just thought this would be a good spot to split the chapter. Add to the fact I don't have much of a storyline after this is over and it gives me some time to plan ahead.**

**Xion: What all do you have for the story anyway?**

**Me: I have enough of the Elemental Nations written out so I can still change some small things if I need to. Although I'm still having a massive amount of trouble with The Doctor. Well, that and I still want to add more worlds. I just don't know what to add and I can't choose something when I don't have the media readily available.**

**Xion: Sounds hard.**

**Mr. S: It is a melon.**

**Me: Didn't I ask you to get rid of him?**

**Xion: But I might need him for something. Besides what are the chances of his owner reading fanfiction. A lot of people make fun of this site after all.**

**Me: Although you make a good point, what could you possibly need him for? You planning on throwing another party for the FF members?**

**Xion: Fucking hell! Why do you get to say it?**

**Me: Because I wasn't stupid enough to put a dot net after it.**

**Xion: Meanie.**

**Me: Okay then. There are two more things I want to cover. First being, I want to know if people are fine with Xion's changes. If not there is an event coming up were I can change her back. Said event will also lead to another character connected to Sora, Kairi, and Riku to be given life. That character may or may not become a main character in the story, but that all depends on what YOU THE READERS decide in your reviews. You know, so I can actually know peoples opinions unlike the TN poll on my page that pretty much NOONE looked at. [light bulb] Ha ha ha ha ha. I just realized something. Opinions are onions with pi in the middle. Ha ha ha.**

**Mr. S: That joke was so lame I can't fully describe it. It is a melon.**

**Xion: Okee-Dokee. What's the second thing you wanted to talk about?**

**Me: Well there's this issue going around the site about how certain stories containing explicit sexual content or excessive violence were going to be taken down. [Xion blinks] I just want to inform everyone that cares that I plan on staying neutral.**

**Xion: Holy Shit! Do you realize how many people you're going to piss off?**

**Me: Yes I do, but I don't know what side is right due to the fact that even though the stories are the property of the authors and the whole censoring thing pisses people off since the ideas belong to them. I really feel the need to point out that there is a ratings guide on this site which people like Kyuubi16 are ignoring. I have nothing against the guy as I actually like most of his work. Hell, I usually just ignore the lemons so I can continue the plot. I'm pretty much counting this story as a maybe for getting booted all because of the shower scene. I would also like to point out if you really want to make a Lemon centered story, you can go to Fanfiction's sister site Adultfanfiction dot net.**

**Xion: Um, what are you gonna do if the issue gets resolved before you post this?**

**Me: [blink, blink] FUCK! I didn't think about that! SHIT! Shit shit shit shit shit! Son of a cock-blocking bitch! If team lemon wins then everyone who reads this will hate me and if team prude wins then in all likely hood this story won't be there to update. On an unrelated side note I have (including these author things) nearly reached 4k words in this chapter and have broken the 10k word boundary in total. So yay me! Oh yeah, one final thing. [clears throat] KUSHINA LIVES! And she's kind of a bitch. Hinata has also gone through a wardrobe change with explanations coming later and I have written Orochimaru off as a villain which will also be explained (most likely in an omake).**

**Xion: Speaking of which, when are you actually going to put one in?**

**Me: Hey, the first one was stolen. Granted it wasn't very good to begin with. And the one I was going to put here involved Orochimaru, girl scouts, and carrot cake. It actually ended up being more pathetic than weird.**

**Xion: I really doubt that.**

**Me: Yeah well there's two things the snake bastard can't do. Destroy Konoha and defeat Troop 358 at the annual Rice Country Bake Off. Hence the carrot cake.**


	5. A nonexistent truth

**Lumpeyeone: Ho hum.**

**Xion: What's up with you?**

**Lumpeyeone: Meh. I was hoping I would more reviews about the end note stuff in the last chapter.**

**Xion: Well, how many did you get?  
**

**Lumpeyeone: Just one.**

**Xion: Well, who was it from?**

**Lumpeyeone: Leaf Ranger.**

**Xion: Then why the hell are you complaining? He was the first person you added to your favorite author list. Even then, one review is better than none. So suck it up and take it like the man you claim to be.**

**Lumpeyeone: Oddly enough, you're right. Besides, I have a reason to celebrate.**

**Xion: Yeah, that's the spirit! Who died?**

**Lumpeyeone: NOONE DIED! This is just the first chapter being done with my official template.**

**Xion: Teme what now?**

**Lumpeyeone: That key thing describing the way thoughts, speech, and actions are portrayed.**

**Xion: Oh right! Those things you kept switching around all the time.**

**Lumpeyeone: Yeah those. I have em set now. So it's all good.**

**Xion: No it isn't.**

**Lumpeyeone: What?**

**Xion: Nothing's all good.**

**Lumpeyeone: What the fuck are you talking about?**

**Xion: Answer me this. Is cancer good? Is AIDS good? IS GETTING RAPED IN YOUR OWN HOME GOOD? I DON'T FUCKING THINK SO! And if you do then you got a fucked up definition of good buddy.**

**Lumpeyeone: How the hell did this conversation even start?**

**Xion: Because you're an asshole.**

**Lumpeyeone: I didn't even do anything.**

**Xion: Oh sure this is all MY fault. Not like mister man can do any wrong.**

**Lumpeyeone: Are you feeling alright?**

**Xion: Fuck no! I've been bloated and moody all week. Worst part is I've been bleeding somewhere I'm pretty sure I shouldn't be.**

**Lumpeyeone: Oh god. I would like to apologize to all female readers finding or returning to this story. I do not mean to offend any of you with the content of this author note.**

**Xion: You know something, don't you!**

**Lumpeyeone: I have a theory. I think you're PMSing.**

**Xion: And that means what exactly?**

**Lumpeyeone: I don't know, I'm not a girl and this isn't something I can ask my sisters about.**

**Xion: Coward.**

**Lumpeyeone: Changing subjects I have chosen to side with Team Lemon in the fanfiction war of freedom. I literally cannot understand why the site won't add the MA rating. I admit I thought AFF was a good alternative for lemon writers but after visiting the site myself and finding out the only thing it has in common with this site is its' name, I have come to the conclusion that AFF sucks. The organization of that site is absolutely horrible and they have the nerve to say that FF isn't living up to the standards of a good site. I wouldn't put it past AFF to be behind all the complaints about the stories on FF. I find that hypocritical considering the only thing keeping kids away from AFF's hardcor is a stupid little link saying 'Yes I am 18 years of age or older'. Every kid eleven and older know how to lie about their age on the internet. God it feels good to rant about something again.**

**Xion: I bet. It's kinda short, but still to the point. And even with that, you can still tell you're a little rusty.**

**Lumpeyeone: You can?**

**Xion: I'm a girl, I can do anything.**

**Lumpeyeone: Not gonna argue, too much work.**

**Xion: Any other business.**

**Lumpeyeone: Yes. If you recall I altered your character a bit and during last chapter's end note I voiced a question. Keep the changes or turn her back. Since no one has said anything I assume the people reading didn't see it so I'm putting up a poll. There's a link on my page to it as well as the link to my TN poll. Also, I might be hosting a challenge in the future depending on whether I want to do the story myself or not.**

**Xion: I don't think you have enough street cred to host a challenge.**

**Lumpeyeone: Doesn't mean I can't try.**

**Xion: Right. Just means you shouldn't.**

**Mr. S: It is a melon.**

**Lumpeyeone: Why is he still here!**

**Xion: FUCK YOU! You're not my dad, you don't get to yell at me like that!**

**Lumpeyeone: I'll quit yelling at you when you stop letting people into my author hub.**

**Xion: Nazi.**

**Lumpeyeone: Can you please, and I mean please, stop acting like this? Please?**

**Xion: Whatever.**

**Lumpeyeone: Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: Haven't we been over this enough times by now? I don't own either series.**

"talking"

"_thinking"_

"**demon/dark talking"**

"**ATTACKS"**

**Scene change (Soundtrack Notifications)**

flashbacks

_**Lyrics**_

**Episode 5**

**Begin**

**(KH2 soundtrack: Destati)**

Xion didn't really know what to expect when she starting down the right path. She will freely admit she was caught off guard when a bright flash nearly blinded her, forcing her to stop walking until her sight returned. But when it did she was definitely more than shocked to find herself in Twilight Town. More specifically, Station Plaza. Xion looks up at the clock tower, remembering all the moments she shared with Roxas and Axel, eating ice cream and just talking about nothing for hours. The smile on her face slowly shifting to a frown as she returns her gaze to the ground before her, the scene of her past life's final moments playing out before her.

"_If I had never existed Roxas would never have needed to destroy me." _Xion stares at her hands. _"Uxuki brought me back but do I deserve to live?" _She curls her hands into fists. _"All I ever do is end up hurting others."_ Fists clench tightly as tears threaten to fall to the ground. _"Why would he waste a heart on someone useless like me? Hah, he probably only did it as an experiment. Wouldn't surprise me in the least. My entire life was someone's experiment after all."_ Tears now flowing full force as she drops to her knees. _"With my luck he's probably thinking of ways to refund his investment. Why do I always get the short end of the stick? I don't want to die again. I didn't want to die in the first place. I don't want to die at all."_ She turns her head to the heavens, eyes clenched shut as she shouts out "I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"Then don't." She knew that voice. Even though she'd never met its owner. Xion allows her now open eyes to settle on one before her. The long blond hair draping over her shoulder. The white dress hugging the still developing curves of her teenage body. The pale skin, long legs, and soft lips that would turn heads in any world.

"You're Namine right?" Xion knew she was correct when Namine pressed her fingers together in her unique way **(you know what I'm talking about)** and formed a smile on her face.

"We may never have actually met, but I'm happy you remember me."

"What do you mean by that?"

"We're more connected than you think, Xion."

"I know. The project that created me originally was based on your powers right?"

"Yes and no."

"Huh?"

"Hmm, how to explain." Namine lowering her still pressed together hands as she begins to think.

"I think you should use short words and only cover what you need to. That way she doesn't get confused. She already sat through one long ass explanation today and this isn't the only thing you need to cover." Xion, recognizing this voice as well, jumps to her feet and turns to face him as he finishes his trek from Station Heights.

"Roxas!" Xion shouted with barely contained glee in her voice.

"Hey." Roxas' attempts to brush off his appearance with a simple wave failing miserably as he gets tackled in a flying glomp. "Gah, Xion! Let me up."

"Do you know how worried I was? I searched all over Sora's heart and memories trying to find some trace of you. I thought you were gone." Xion's muffled voice drifted through his non organization coat. Roxas could feel his shirt becoming wet and knew she was crying.

"Xion, I'm not here for good. I will be gone soon, once Sora and me completely merge."

"It's not fair. I just got you back. I shouldn't have to lose you again." Xion pulls back to look in his eyes as she says this.

"But that is how it has to be." Namine states, reminding the two friends they were not alone. "All the fragments of Sora will return to their rightful places and make him complete once more. The chosen key of the light, one of three who will open the door to Kingdom Hearts and bathe all worlds in its light." Xion and Roxas stand as she speaks with the latter walking to stand by Namine's side.

"You can't change what will happen and I don't want you to." Roxas' message was directed at Xion. "I'm glad this will happen. It's my turn to sleep while Sora fights."

"But that's not why we're all here." It was Namine's turn to speak.

"Yeah, your my ties to Sora."

"Well, Roxas is anyway."

"Huh?"

"I am what ties you to Kairi. And you've already severed what tied you to Riku by choosing this path to become your own person." Roxas cuts Namine off before she delves into the details.

"That's not a surprise considering all he did was call Xion an imitation. I mean she was one at the time but..."

"Roxas, I would really appreciate if you didn't interrupt me." Even though her voice remained the same you could feel her anger begin to build.

"Sorry. I just wanted this over before I faded and I kinda had a feeling you'd drag out the explanation."

"Right, let's skip the wordy stuff and get to the action." Xion says in agreement.

"Fine. To break all the connections to Sora aside from the memories you absorbed, you must summon your Keyblade." Xion couldn't believe her ears.

"That's it?"

"Well that and defending against one of my attacks." Roxas chipped in.

"How will that do anything?"

"Just summon your Keyblade." The impatient tone of his voice seemingly magnified as he summoned his own Keyblades **(Oathkeeper and Oblivion)** "And let's get this over with."

**(Track Shift / KH2 soundtrack: Fragments of Sorrow)**

"_Is this really how it needs to be?"_ Xion wondered to herself. _"Wait. Where did Namine go?"_ Namine had indeed disappeared but rather than wonder where she'd gone, Xion summoned the Keyblade to her side, absently noting a feeling of wrongness from the blade though she couldn't understand why. She might have understood if she had looked at the damn thing but she instead shifted into a battle stance.

Roxas was able to tell what was wrong since it was the reason for this test in the first place. He also knew Xion would only understand through battle. He allowed himself to fall into his own stance as they stared at each other. Seeing that Xion was as ready as she'll ever be he dashed forward, swinging Oblivion upwards as he closed in. Xion jumped back to avoid the blow before stabbing her own blade forward which cracked when Roxas blocked with Oathkeeper. Roxas then brought Oblivion back down and shattered Xion's blade. The resulting shock wave threw Xion to the ground.

"What? How did you destroy the Keyblade?"

"Because it was fake. A real Keyblade will always crush a fake. Now summon it for real this time." Roxas demands as he walks back to his starting position. Xion once more calls upon the Keyblade and once more the feeling of wrongness flows from her arm though it wasn't as strong as before. Not allowing herself to be caught off guard again, Xion dashes at Roxas, swinging her Keyblade in a wide arc. Roxas ducks underneath before aiming Oathkeeper at Xion's legs. She jumps over the strike but is unprepared for the follow up with Oblivion which not only cracks her Keyblade in half but sends her flying through the air. She quickly recovers from her crash landing to find Roxas jump into the air. Roxas' airborne form turns 90 degrees to the side before he begins spinning with his blades extended like a sideways helicopter. Xion rolls out of the way as he brings down Oathkeeper to once again shatter her Keyblade. "Better than before but still not good enough."

"What do you want from me!" Xion called to Roxas as she runs to the opposite end of the plaza.

"I want you to prove you deserve the Keyblade. Prove you're worthy of being chosen! REMEMBER THE REAL THING!" The last sentence echoed through Xion's body. Memories flashed to the forefront of her mind. The feeling of a warm light as she wielded the Keyblade for the Organization. How that light and warmth was so much greater when her Keyblade changed to its current form. And that that light was wrapped in a cool and calming yet powerful darkness. She reacts on instinct, summoning Kingdom Key D to her hands in a guard. Just in time to as Roxas brings both of his blades down, impacting against Xion's guard. She hadn't even noticed him move. "That's it! Just like that." Xion forces her blade up, sending Oathkeeper and Oblivion spinning through the air, landing in an X formation before dispersing in flashes of light and darkness respectively.

**(Track Shift / KH2 Soundtrack: Destati)**

"Are we done now?" Xion asks as she dismisses her Keyblade and looks to the ground.

"Yeah." Roxas pauses as he looks out to the sunset. "Xion."

"Hmm?" She raises her head.

"I'll miss you." He surprises her with his words as light begins to gather around his form.

"Why do you have to leave?" She was barely holding back another set of tears as she spoke.

"I'm not leaving, I'm becoming whole." He turns to look her in the eye with a smile on his face. "Besides, no matter what happens I'll always be right here." He points to her heart. "So don't cry." She lightly punches his shoulder. They both smile as he leans in and whispers two things into her ear. The first giving her a confused expression. The second causing a blush to adorn her cheeks as she hurriedly turns away.

"You can count on me." Xion spoke as fragments of light dispersed around her, signifying that Roxas was now gone. "Goodnight." Light once again fills her gaze, forcing her to close her eyes. When she opens them she finds herself back at the starting platform.

"Did you enjoy your trip?" MX asks the confused girl.

"I didn't think I was done yet."

"You weren't but you can't help Namine yet so you were brought back here."

"What do you mean by that?" Xion's eyes narrowed. She hated when people thought she was useless.

"Well if you severed your tie to Namine now, you wouldn't be able to break free of Sora's memories."

"Huh?"

"Don't worry. Everything will be explained in due time."

"I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!" Xion crosses her arms with a pout on her face. "I deserve to know what I'm supposed to be doing in this place. And we'll start with this Namine business." MX gazes into the darkness before nodding to herself.

"Very well." MX closes her eyes as she speaks. "Vexen was a hack."

"What?"

"He never actually managed to create anything original while working for the Organization. When you were first created you were a blank slate meant to extract the memories of Sora and make his power your own. The problem with that is he didn't have a sample of those memories to set you on your path so he had to find a way to make sure you only went after Sora's memories and not from everyone else. Unfortunately the only thing he had on hand was Namine herself. He took the piece from her that allowed her to pierce into the heart of another and manipulate their memories. She was forced to take up a secondary medium to keep her powers from fading but the damage was done and she could no longer access the heart of any but the one who led to her creation."

"But isn't Namine Kairi's Nobody?"

"Only half of her existence belongs to Kairi. You see Namine and Roxas were born when Sora became a heartless hence they were both born from Sora's body. This is also the reason she is able to access his memories. When a Nobody is born they gain two things they did not have in their first life that coincide with either their personality or the conditions that led to their birth. Do you know what they are?"

"A weapon and an element." The response was quick and precise as though it had been ingrained in her mind with repetition.

"Good. Namine wields the power of memory, piercing into her targets heart with her rapier." MX short response left Xion thinking that the sword suited Namine despite the fact she didn't seem like a fighter.

"Are weapons really that important?" The question had been bugging her since her days in the Organization.

"The weapons a Nobody wields are their tie to their respective element. They are the mediums to which the Nobodies true strength is drawn. For example, Marluxia wouldn't be able to use his flowery illusions or his other forms without his scythe as a medium. Larxene would be considerably slower without her kunai channeling lighting through her body. Not even Axel's flames could dance without his chakrams. Namine's rapier was used as the base of your creation and is the reason I exist. As the last remnant of your previous self, I am the final barrier that keeps Namine from regaining her full power."

"I kinda though you were going to say that. But the way you used present tense about Axel and the others. You talk like I'm gonna run into them or something."

"Anything is possible for one chosen by the Keyblade." MX stated enigmatically.

"What does that even mean?" Xion clutched her head as she felt a headache beginning to form.

"It means exactly how it sounds. The Keyblade chose you as its wielder." MX spoke as if lecturing a child.

Xion's hand dropped to her side as she leveled an inquisitive stare. "But King Mickey was using it to fight the Organization and Xehanort. Why did it come to me?"

"Because it chose you. Yes his majesty wielded it in his fights after he found it in the realm of darkness but it never truly accepted him as its master. The Keyblade merely stayed with him until it found its true master."

"So why did it choose me?"

"I have no idea. No one really does. If I had to guess though, I'd say that the Keyblade itself is the only one that holds the secret and I don't think it's going to start speaking anytime soon."

"Cute." Xion sarcastically spat.

"Thank you!" MX cheerfully replied, completely ignoring Xion's sarcasm.

"What's so special about this Keyblade anyway?"

"It is the Keyblade of the Realm of Darkness and one of three which when brought together will open the door to Kingdom Hearts. Sora wields the Realm of Light counterpart for your Keyblade."

"Wait. One of three? Where's the third Keyblade?"

"Those records were lost centuries ago. We can't even be sure it belongs to a realm. For all we know it could merely be a myth to keep those seeking Kingdom Hearts for evil away from their goal."

"Well that sucks."

"Such an astute observation."

"Fuck you, I'm tired. I don't even know why this shit couldn't wait until I got settled in and you definitely aren't giving me any straight answers today."

"Well excuse me for saving your life." The look of confusion on Xion's face telling MX that she said something she shouldn't have. "Dammit. Okay, you don't know what I'm talking about and I don't know how to explain it since I don't know what events led up to it. I do know that a massive amount of power was poured into your body and caused the changes to you but there's still a lot of it left over, too much for you to handle actually. Since there's so much of that energy left and no way to control it your body is in danger of turning into a living explosive. I'd bring that up with your gracious host once you get out of here."

"Speaking of leaving can I just go now and do the rest of this stuff later?"

"No."

"Aw nut bunnies."

**(Map Room: Unborn World)**

Uxuki stood gazing at the many worlds shown on his galactic map. Although his attention was not on the worlds themselves but a pale yellow curtain encompassing a large portion of the map. The curtain held his attention for two reasons. The first reason being the chronotons that made up the fabric of the curtain. The second being the large ring shape the curtain took around the outer edges of the galaxy. A curtain of time that unintentionally held many worlds captive in a way that either slowed those worlds time down or stopped it completely. Uxuki knew his own home world was held somewhere in that curtain and couldn't help but wish for its inhabitants safety. He didn't even know most of the worlds he was seeing actually existed since the curtain itself served as some kind of time lock. The only real thing bugging him though was that he couldn't tell which world the time lock came from. Every time he ran a trace program to follow the lock to its source he came across empty space, though if the records in the library are to be believed there should have been a world called Gallifrey at that location. He could only speculate that the disappearance of said world was the cause for either the time lock or its sudden weakening. Another strange thing he noticed was the amount of worlds claiming to be named earth though the records speak otherwise.

Uxuki narrowed his eyes in thought. _"If only I could find some trace of what happened, then I could find a way to help those worlds. Wait."_ He set the computers scanner over one of the worlds in the lock. The scan revealing two pieces of the worlds' time-line occurring at the same time yet not interacting with each other. Even more interesting were the additional readings suggesting a Keyhole in both time-lines. A quick scan revealed the same situation for many of the worlds trapped in the time lock. _"Fascinating. If I could pull a cascade effect to the outer edge of the lock, it should free the remaining __worlds and repair the damage to their time-lines."_ He quickly types up a formula before running his simulation. The end result was good but the program couldn't clearly set a decent starting point for the beginning of the cascade. A beep caught his attention as he ended his simulation. Apparently the computer had detected an energy signal similar to a ship of Gallifreyan build, and it was flying through the lock without any problem. A closer scan revealed it to be...a blue police box? A box that apparently noticed the scan and started heading straight for the Unborn World. _"Okay, I've seen a gummi ship shaped like a cactuar and this is still weirder. Wait, where are they going to land?"_ He adjusts his scan to determine the box's trajectory and didn't like what he saw. _"Like hell I'm gonna let them land in my room!"_ Retrieving a one way transmitter attachment for the console he kindly asked the ship to alter its course.

"HEY YOU! IN THE FLYING BLUE BOX! If you don't pull up your LZ up about fifteen feet then you're gonna find yourself of the wrong end of a beat down." Never mind.

"I'd be happy to accommodate you if you'd give me a reason." A distinctly male voice with a british accent rang through the speakers. Speakers that don't (I repeat don't) have the capabilities to receive transmissions of any kind.

"Because I'd appreciate if you didn't land in my bedroom."

"Right! Adjusting course now."

Uxuki sat at the console to make sure the man kept his word before heading to the nearby staircase to the roof. He pauses just before his ascent to look at Xion's sleeping form on one of the benches. "Please wake up soon." He continues up to meet his guest or (if his gut was to be believed) guests.

**(Tower Top: Unborn World)**

_WHIR. WHIR. WHIR._ This sound accompanied a blue police box as it fazed into existence in the center of the Tower Top. Three figures appearing from its doorway. The first a male with a mile wide smile as he eagerly took in his surroundings like a kid at Christmas. "Ah, smell that fresh air. Pure oxygen that. Not a trace of hydrogen or nitrogen or any other kind of gen. It just so (inhale) clean. This is why I love love love new worlds." He puts his hands into his pockets as a serious look. "Something does seem off though. Like something's missing. Well besides color. Oi, what's with the looks? We're on a new world! How many humans can say that?"

"Kinda loses all the joy when we only showed up cause you drive like a maniac. I'd prefer to feel a little safe flying through time and space after all." The second figure, a shorter woman, replied as the third figure stood at the edge of the roof and set his gaze to the city below.

"Bah, safe is boring. Learn to live a little." The first man smiled again as he noticed his fellow males' position. "See, I knew I wasn't the only one excited." He walks towards the other male as the woman huffs to herself but continues to watch her traveling companions. "What do ya think? Cool right?"

"It's quiet. Where is everyone?" The second man responds. The first man's smile instantly dropped as he noticed it WAS quiet. He quickly fished a small cylindrical object from his coat, turning in a full circle as he held the button to activate the device.

He brings the device to his face as it shows the results of his scan. "It's empty. No native life. Barely any life at all. Five life signs in total including us three."

"Looks like you're having fun. I'm sorry I couldn't meet you when you arrived but welcome to the Unborn World. I am Uxuki. May I have the honor of knowing your names?" The three travelers spun to face the voice. The blond teen dressed in black pants, black combat boots, and a gray tank top with a strange symbol only the first man recognized.

The woman, seeing that neither of her boys were moving, took the initiative. Walking up to the blond she stuck her hand out to shake. "Amy Pond." Uxuki shakes her hand before turning his gaze towards the males of her group. Seeing that she'd have to step in once more Amy points to the man still standing near the edge. "That's my husband Rory." Uxuki nods as the last member of Amy's group walks up with a smile on his face.

"Hello, I'm The Doctor and you're not human."

**(Episode Ending Track: Doctor Who Theme Song)**

**Episode 5**

**END**

**/**

**Lumpeyeone: Annnnnnd done. Whew, I'm happy to have that out of the way.**

**Xion: Um, weren't you supposed to finish up the first two paths in my Dive To The Heart?**

**Lumpeyeone: Well yeah but I still haven't worked out how I want your fight with Sora to go.**

**Uxuki: After this chapters Roxas stunt, I don't think anyone will actually care.**

**Lumpeyeone: Nice of you to finally show up. Also I just can't decide between having a single Sora that goes through his different forms, a gauntlet of the different protagonist Sora's from the series, or a swarm of fake Sora's that play the memories I think Xion held after a certain number of them get taken down. It's a hard decision.**

**Xion: Hey, what made you choose a side in the FanFiction debate?**

**Lumpeyeone: Because I'm completely pathetic and mindlessly following in my favorite authors footsteps.**

**Uxuki: You're copying VFSNAKE aren't you?**

**Lumpeyeone: Yup! Hey, I almost used 4000 words on the story alone. Sweet!**

**Uxuki: You are a sad strange little man.**

**Lumpeyeone: At least I didn't quote Toy Story.**

**Xion: Ha! Burn!**

**Uxuki: (sigh) What took you so long to update anyway?**

**Lumpeyeone: Porn.**

**Xion: Really?**

**Lumpeyeone: No.**

**Xion: Okay.**

**Lumpeyeone: I've been really tired lately.**

**Uxuki: What did I miss earlier? You know, at the beginning.**

**Lumpeyeone: Xion had PMS.**

**Uxuki: She stole an ambulance?**

**Lumpeyeone: What? No! It's that thing that happens once a month when a girl starts acting really off and they get angry easy.**

**Xion: You speaking from personal experience?**

**Lumpeyeone: I'm the youngest of three kids. I got a lot of nightmare material from their monthly visits.**

**Uxuki: Sounds pretty biased.**

**Lumpeyeone: I really don't care right now. I'm going to bed.**

**Mr. S: It is a melon.**

**Lumpeyeone: Will someone please get him out of here? And close the door when he's gone so he doesn't sneak back in. Oh, I'll be updating TN within a week or so so woohoo.**


	6. To The First World

**AN: HA HA! Chapter 6. The single most difficult chapter to write so far. I am so not confident that I got the Doctor right on this. I tried my hardest though. And it is fanfiction so there is a little leeway for a character to be ooc. By the time I post this chapter I'll have my story plans up on my profile. You know, what story I have going or am currently working on yet not launched. Basically the one stop shop for what's happening with me. I'll try to update it regularly so you guys know when the new chapters are nearly done.**

**I am a little surprised no one mentioned anything about the time thing last chapter. I was kind hoping someone would figure it out. I guess I'll give you guys and gals a little logic puzzle. A rational person should find this relatively simple.**

**Fact 1. Naruto/Uxuki has aged three years**

**Fact 2. Three years have passed in the Elemental Nations.**

**Fact 3. The Elemental Nations are inside the Time Lock**

**Fact 4. The Time Lock slows down or stops time for the worlds inside of it.**

**Fact 5. Time has passed slower for the Elemental Nations as opposed to Naruto/Uxuki**

**Fact 6. There is only one location outside the Time Lock where time doesn't effect you**

**Fact 7. People don't age in the Realm of Darkness. Example: Aqua.**

**Fact 8. I may have given you too many facts to sort through and you'll probably end up even more confused.**

**Also, I AM NOT SKIPPING THE DIVE TO THE HEART! I'll finish it next chapter. Yes I really mean finish it as in the Sora memory battle AND the journey through Naruto's memories. So don't worry, be happy. Imma using dis chapta to move da main story along man.**

**Finally, the newest chapter of my first story Takeru's Nightmare has not one but THREE OMAKE after the end chapter notes. Yes I'm finally getting my OMAKE in line but there won't be any for my other stories for a while. Sorry, I've been busy. Also a little upset that no-one's been looking at the end notes or been ignoring what was in them. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OTHER MEDIA DISPLAYED IN THIS FICTIONAL WORK.**

"talking"

"_thinking"_

"**demon/dark talking"**

"**ATTACKS"**

**Scene change (Soundtrack Notifications)**

flashbacks

_**Lyrics**_

**BEGIN**

"Well what gave you your first clue, Einstein?" Uxuki sarcastically spoke.

"Oh no not Einstein. Wasn't much for mysteries. Always found them to be a waste of time despite the fact his work was pretty much centered around solving them. No, I think you're confusing Einstein for Mister Holmes. Brilliant man he was. Now as I said I'm the Doctor and you, you physical impossibility you, are not human."

"What do you mean, Doctor? He looks human to me." Amy questioned.

"Ah yes well he looks human, acts human he even eats and sleeps like a human but he isn't."

"Then what is he?" This came from Rory.

The Doctor spins to them with his smile back in place. "A Nobody."

"I'm sorry Doctor but that sounds just a little bit insulting." Rory attempted to reprimand.

"Oh it's not an insult. It's the name of his species, well subspecies really but that doesn't matter right now. He is a Nobody. A nonexistent being that doesn't actually exist nor has any rights to exist yet here he is, standing there. Listening to us, studying us, interacting with us."

"How can he not exist? He's right there."

"Oh Amy Amy Amy, Mrs. Amelia Pond, how naive you can be." The Doctor continued on, ignoring Amy's angry expression when he called her naive. "Nobodies are 'born' when someone with a strong heart is lost to darkness. He essentially had his heart ripped out by the darkness and was cast aside into the void. An empty shell destined to drift in the vast Nothingness until the day his heart was freed from the darkness that consumed it. Nobodies don't have hearts. In fact the only reason they can fake their existence is the fact they remember what it's like to have a heart in the first place."

"That's not possible. You can't live without a heart." The male nurse countered

"I didn't say live, I said exist. Pay attention, Rory."

"You can't be serious."

"Oh I am serious Rory. You're welcome to try proving me wrong though."

"Alright I will." Rory strutted up to Uxuki and grabbed his arm, placing two fingers to his wrist. Rory's eyes widened in shock when he felt nothing but the skin of his arm. He quickly checked the other arm before checking Uxuki's neck and finally pressing his own ear to Uxuki's chest. Rory drew back with a confused expression on his face. "There's nothing there. No heartbeat at all. How can he pump his blood without a heart."

"I don't have any blood to pump." The married couple jumped as he spoke. They'd apparently forgot he could talk. The Doctor merely smiled wider.

"I think they might need a physical demonstration. Humans are more of a seeing is believing species after all." Uxuki nods at the Doctors words. He points his open palm towards the ground causing a shimmering effect as purple lightning arches from his fingers. As the shimmering reaches its' peak, he quickly shoots his arm straight up. A blackish purple chain shoots from the ground and wraps around his raised arm ending with a spherical weight in his hand. Another flash of lightning changes the ball into a spear like ending which he brings to his non-scarred cheek and gives a quick, precise slash. The gasps from the two humans are silenced when they see shadowy darkness drift from the quickly closing wound.

"What are you?" Rory stutters out.

"Haven't you been paying attention? I am a Nobody."

"Oh I am loving this day. First we find a brand new world and now an honest to goodness Nobody. All we need is a Key bearer and it could be my birthday." The Doctor catches a flash of shock in Uxuki's eyes. "No, There's actually a Key bearer here? It must be my birthday!" The Doctor hurries past Uxuki into the tower.

"Yeah, go right ahead. Make yourself at home without so much as a by your leave." Uxuki sighs before turning to the remaining members of the Doctor's entourage. "Is he normally like this?"

"Yes." They deadpan.

The Doctor pokes his head out the stairwell. "Oi you lot, hurry up. We've got a Key bearer to see." Amy and Rory shrug their shoulders before following. Uxuki nearly follows them before an intense pressure crashes down on him. Amy is the first to notice him stop.

"You just going to stand there all day?" She gently asks.

"I'll be right there. Just have to take care of something first." She accepts his answer and heads down the stairs. "Now who are you?" Uxuki looks around himself to find the source of the pressure. A spacial tear appears to his left allowing a black cloaked figure to emerge. "There you are." The figure spoke nothing as Uxuki continued to stare it down. "Who are you?" Silence. "Well if you tell me." Uxuki widens his stance and thrusts both palms to the ground. Purple and black lightning arching from his form a Shimmering effect swirls like a tornado as he closes his hand. He opens his hands once more as he thrusts both arms skyward, forcing a total of nine large blackish purple chains to shoot out of the the edges of the roof in a semi circle formation. Two of the chains wrap around his arms and rest their ball weights into his waiting hands before the ball weights of the other chains begin to transform. Two becoming long spear blades. Another two becoming cleaving axes. Another set becoming larger stick weights to crush with. The final free weight transforming into an extra large piercing drill with a thin staff handle. He drops his arms and allows the chains on his arms some slack before speaking. "I'll have to force it out of you."

"I hold no quarrel with you Uxuki."

"You know my name?"

"Indeed. I know everything I need to know about you. The lost number of the Organization, Fates Binding Chains."

"I need no presumptuous title."

"He, perhaps."

"So if you have no quarrel with me then why are you here."

"I am merely a traveler of time wishing to see an important figure in my future before he's lost forever."

"What?"

"That's all I can say. This is the last time we'll meet. Enjoy what little of your life remains Uxuki." The figure fades back into the tear as Uxuki dismisses his weapons with a shimmering effect.

"Who was that?" Uxuki ponders as he enters the stairwell and heads down to the Map Room. He walks in to find a now awake Xion talking animatedly with the Doctor while a blonde girl he recognized from the Organization records he managed to recover as the Memory Witch Namine speaking with Amy. Rory was off to the side trying to look like he belonged as he played with the computer. "Hey, be careful with that. That's sensitive equipment." The entire room stops to look at the Nobody. "What? Did I miss something important?"

"You've been holding out on me." The Doctor spoke.

"How so?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because this lovely lady wasn't born but built and you used the power of a bijuu to make her human." He gestures to Xion. "Or that you used too much of that power and it almost turned her into a bomb if she hadn't used it to bring our new blond friend back to the world of the living." He gesture to Namine at this. "And finally, you didn't tell me that all of this." He spins around with his arms open. "Is a complete piece of The Original World. Forget about birthdays, this is Christmas."

"You know about the bijuu?"

"What, that's it? No wondering how she pulled it off or what the Original World was or anything?"

"Well that first part is Xion's story to tell and I already know about the second from my library." While the Doctor had an incredibly witty comeback, he wasn't able to say it due to the computer suddenly beeping. Uxuki and the Doctor both send a look to Rory.

He threw his hands up and backed away. "I didn't do it. I swear." Uxuki rolls his eyes before steeping up to the computer and pressing a few keys. The Doctor takes up position next to him as the holographic map shifts to show a beam of light traveling to a world on the inner edge of the Time Lock.

"Well that's new." Uxuki looks towards the Doctor. "You ever see anything like this?"

"If you mean exactly like this then no, I can't say that I have." He squints at the beam before pointing near its front. "Can you zoom in about there?"

"Right." Uxuki enters in the command as the other occupants of the room gather around the map. The light begins picking up as the image zooms in. "Hold on, I'll clear it up." A figure becomes visible in the center of the light. Each of the room's occupants had something to say about what they were seeing.

"Is that...a person?" Amy.

"How is he still alive?" Rory.

"Now that is interesting." The Doctor.

"Sora." Xion.

"Somehow I'm not surprised." Namine.

"Is everyone with a Keyblade this much of a hassle?" Uxuki.

Xion snaps out of her stupor. "We have to go after him!"

"And how do you suppose we do that? It case you weren't aware that glowing waving curtain he's heading into is an unstable Time Lock. The lack of a stable destination point means we can't open a corridor as long as the Lock keeps shifting the worlds out of focus. Not even a gummi ship could fly into that without getting ripped apart by mismatched time pockets." Uxuki dashed her hopes.

"Then I'll use the Keyblade." Xion summons said item to her hand.

"That won't work either." Namine's quiet reply further bursting Xion's bubble. "You haven't had your Keyblade long enough to follow its pull like Sora can."

"There has to be something."

"I would like to point out that I do have a TARDIS." The three teens stare at the Doctor, wondering what he was getting at. "You could get a lift from us." Amy and Rory looked shocked at this.

"What do you gain from helping us?" Namine spoke unsure of what would.

"And what's a TARDIS?" Xion was also confused.

"TARDIS stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. And I always help people.I like helping people, it's what I do best"

"You have a Time Machine. And you're willing to help us go after Sora. Without any kind of reward or ulterior motive." Uxuki couldn't believe his ears.

"Yes, yes. and yes. Simple, right?"

"Well, I'll go grab my coat." Uxuki looks to Namine. "You want to change before we leave?"

"Is there something wrong with how I'm dressed?" Namine pinches the bottom of her dress for emphasis.

"Well that depends on if you want to fight or just stand around looking pretty."

"I can fight."

"Not it that you can't. That dress is barely keeping you decent down there. You so much as jump and everyone will see what you have under it." Namine's blush revealed she hadn't thought of that particular outcome.

"I know what to do!" Xion shouts, grabbing Namine by the hand and dragging her to the elevator. Uxuki sighs before using a Corridor of Darkness to travel to his room. The Doctor smiles before he begins scanning the computer with his Sonic Screwdriver.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" Amy spoke in a hushed voice.

"Who, me? I'm not doing anything. Just helping out." He pockets the Sonic device and pushes a couple keys.

"I know that but WHY are you helping?"

"What, am I not allowed to help people anymore? Because if I'm not then things are going to get very boring very quickly." A few more keys and Sora's image begins to glow.

"Rory, say something!"

"What do you expect me to do? We can't change his mind when he gets like this."

"No you can't." He presses the final key with his usual flair as the image zooms out again leaving Amy looking between the map and the Doctor.

"What did you just do?"

"What, me do something? Never. You must be mistaken."

"No, I'm not. You did something. What was it?"

"Now that would be telling."

"Telling what?" Uxuki speaks as he steps from the elevator with Xion and Namine. Uxuki was now wearing his coat but still hadn't zipped it closed so while he hands now sported the blacks gloves he still had his shirt visible. Xion was the same as they'd last seen her and the only change to Namine's wardrobe was the fact she now had on a pair of pants that was the same color as her hair.

"Oh, you're back. Now let's get to the TARDIS. Chop chop." The Doctor herds them all to the roof. Of course when they all got up to the roof the Doctor decided to show off a bit. "Ladies and Gentleman I give you the TARDIS." Xion's reaction to the TARDIS was pretty much expected.

"It's a box." Her disbelief was visible. "A big blue box."

"It's a Gallifreyan time traveling spaceship." Uxuki calmly states.

"Okay it's a flying blue box. Do you honestly expect us all to fit in there?"

"Yup!" The Doctor cheekily replied as he opened the door and stepped inside. Amy, Rory and Namine soon following him.

"You're in for quite a surprise." Uxuki chuckles as he too enters the TARDIS.

"Yeah, doubt that." Xion joins the other inside the TARDIS before immediately running back outside. She moves around the outside a couple times with her hands on the wood before taking a step back. "What...it...but...how?"

"If you're quite finished, we do have somewhere to be." The Doctor's voice carries out the door. Xion walks back inside with the stupefied look still on her face. Namine wasn't faring much better as she'd gone into a semi-catatonic state, just staring at the TARDIS control room. Rory actually had a smile on his face from their reactions.

"It's bigger on the inside."

**Traverse Town: 1ST District (Same Time)**

Sora dodged away from a Soldier Heartless' strike and quickly sliced through it with his Keyblade. He had originally came here to visit the Realm of Sleep version of the world and see all of his Dream Eater friends before it all faded away only to wake up surrounded by heartless. He may be a hero with three adventures under his belt but the sheer number of them was wearing his strength down fast. Sora points his Keyblade to the heavens. **"THUNDAGA"** He pumps enough of his magic into the spell that it wipes out the entire heartless force. Sora falls into a sitting position as more heartless appear around him. "Aw man! Can't I get a break." He stands and destroys another Heartless that launched itself at him. "Guess not. Oh well." He shifts into his stance with a determined look. "You want to make me into lunch? Bring it on! I'll take out every last one of you!"

On a nearby rooftop three cloaked figures watched as Sora battled his Heartless foes. "I see. Perhaps Master Xehanort was right and Sora won't interfere in our battle." The Luna Diviner Isa spoke.

"As if. There's no way the kid'll give up the hero thing. If we do this then he'll charge right in to save his friends. Just like a good little Key bearer." Braig the Sharpshooter argued.

"He failed to receive the Mark of Mastery. A single Keyblade is of no consequence to our goal. Focus on keeping the Corridors of Time open until we can all gather together. The Time Lords mistake will lead us to Kingdom Hearts and the x-blade." The third unidentified figure spoke.

Down in the square Sora felt like he was being watched and turned his head to the source only to find an empty roof. He turned back just in time to block a claw swipe from another Soldier which he destroys with an over head slash. "Where are all of these guys coming from? Traverse Town should be empty." Sora throws the Keyblade like a boomerang to deal with a small group of Blue Rhapsody's. He launches a **FIRE** spell from his palm before leaping up to catch his weapon. He's forced to roll away from another attack as he lands. "There's just too many. I have to get out of here. I need to get some breathing room first." He takes off in a run around the former accessory shop and head through the doorway to the Second District. He jumps of the elevated path to the street below, slowing down enough to see his path free of pursuers. He stabs his blade into the ground and places his hands on his knees, taking in deep breaths to calm his nerves. He then takes the Keyblade in both hands and points it towards small fountain he passed when he jumped to the street. Light gathers at the tip of the Keyblade before a small beam shoots out, opening a gateway of light. "Next stop, anywhere but here." He dives into the gateway, becoming surrounded by a field of light before shooting off through the inter-space between the worlds. Unfortunately for Sora the lack of a set destination meant the Keyblade was choosing where he would land. Which meant he was heading straight to a world he didn't know existed in order to do his hero thing. After all, the Keyblade knows where its wielder is needed, they just need to listen. Sora watched as the worlds flew by in wonder. He'd never thought of traveling like this before but it just felt right in a way, flying through inter-space like a comic book superhero. He looked at himself as he felt an energy build in his clothes, idly wondering if the magic in them was protecting him now like it had during his battles with Xemnas and Organization XIII. He returned his focus to his flight as he closed in on his destination. Truthfully it looked like some kind of futuristic city with graffiti on many of the walls. He felt himself pass through the strange golden curtain separating the world before him from the worlds he had traveled and adventured on before. Would he meet more people like Mulan or Hercules? Would he find more companions like Donald and Goofy? What kind of enemies would he face? Would they be Heartless or Nobodies or something else like the Dream Eaters? All these questions and more were on his mind as he landed on the streets of this new world. A world by the name of Tokyo-To but the citizens just called Tokyo. He was completely unaware of a flying blue police box heading to that same world.

**Chapter End music (Jet Set Radio Future Soundtrack: The Concept of Love)**

**Sorry but I couldn't keep my word about Sora's clothes. I like his KH2 outfit too much to get rid of it. And if you couldn't tell, this chapter marks the end of the (Xion's changes) poll with a tie between keeping her changes and adding Namine to the story [and possibly the pairing if that's what the voters were going for]. Yeah, I'd also like to point out that The Doctor is only featured in this story. After this little bit is over, he won't have any role to play out. So for all you fans wondering how I could be such a dick, let me say this. I. DON'T. KNOW. HOW. TO. WRITE. HIM. I'm honestly just playing it by ear and I'm pretty sure that I'm failing spectacularly at it. Got any praise? Send it to me! Got any complaints? Send it to me. I'm one of those guys that takes all news as good news. You say something sucks, I'll make it better. You like my quality, I'll do my best to keep it up. Ask and you shall receive.**

**CONFIRMED WORLDS FOR TRAVEL!**

**Name: Tokyo-To**

**Origin: Jet Set Radio Future**

**Name: The World R:1/R:2**

**Origin: Dot Hack/ Dot Hack G.U.**

**Name: Elemental Nations**

**Origin: Naruto**

**Any requests for worlds to add to the ever expanding list? Review or message.**


	7. What the Hell Author? What the hell?

**NOTICE: The chapter I originally planned to put here is stuck on another computer and since I am too lazy to rewrite it(and unable to remember it), I am instead giving you all THIS little nugget. I would also like you all to know I have other stuff besides this. I mean, yes this is my most successful story to date but It's not the only thing I have going.**

**I'd also like to point out there is a poll on my profile about some Naruto crossovers I have planned. The actual details of said poll are near the top of the profile (Near not at).**

**I'm also planning to give The Infamous Man's Evangelion/Clerks challenge a go but considering my lack of ability and motivation when making long chapters it'll probably be a collection of oneshots.**

**So in short, check out some of my other stuff if you please. Anyway, on to the snack er…. chapter… yeah.**

**SIDE NOTE: This is a very short update made for the sake of updating.**

**(BEGIN)**

Sasuke had to fight the scowl off his face as he followed his purple haired neighbor. He wondered why he let his pride talk him into shopping with her. He didn't even like shopping by himself. Then again, she was the closest thing he had to a friend next to that psycho snake woman who decided that he was the most interesting man in her life and 'graciously allowed him to be her roommate' (she hit him with sleeping gas and dragged him back to her place). It probably wouldn't have been that bad if she'd only gone to the grocers but apparently she also needed to completely replace her wardrobe AND refurnish her apartment. So being the nice guy that he is, he's now stuck carrying 20+bags of various merchandise while she walks slightly ahead of him, eating a bag of cinnamon buns and humming to herself. A flash of red and blonde catches his attention.

"Hinata. They're coming again." He warned.

"Mmm Hmm." The former Hyuuga couldn't care less. She didn't care the first time they tired talking to her either or when she renounced her clan to get away of their 'honored guests'. So what if they were the wife and daughter of the Fourth Hokage? Hinata hated Kushina for her part in Naruto's execution and ignoring him for her daughter. She was the container before Naruto was, she should have known that he wasn't the fox.

"Oh, good morning Hinata, Sasuke. How are you two today?" Unfortunately for Kushina, they decided to ignore her and keep walking. "You know it isn't very nice to ignore people."

"Kinda like spending the entirety of your son's life looking for the weapon that was then used to kill him?" Hinata asked in mock happiness. Sasuke sighed, at least she was actually speaking this time. Kushina on the other hand was very pissed at the former Hyuuga's accusation.

"Excuse me for trying to save my son from demonic possession."

"Maybe if you had stayed in the village for more than five minutes then you would have seen Naruto wasn't the fox!" Sasuke actually jumped a little from Hinata's outburst. He may have seen her mad over these past three years but it was always a quiet 'I can murder you in a thousand different ways and never feel guilty' kind of rage. To see her finally snap at someone made his blood run cold and was making his fight-or-flight response tell him to run like hell.

"I have to agree with them Mother." Kasumi's words draw the threes attention. "After all, there's no way the strongest of the nine would ever be so pathetically weak like Naruto."

"Don't EVER talk about Naruto like that." Sasuke growled at the blond.

"Is this that 'do not speak ill of the dead' shit? Trash is trash, it doesn't deserve respect."

"Take it back." This time it was Hinata growling at the blond.

"I don't see why I should. The only thing that pathetic trash managed to do was beat even weaker trash." Sasuke bristled at her words. He knew she meant him.

"Kasumi-chan, you shouldn't talk about your brother like that." Kushina tried to reign in her daughter but to no avail.

"I don't see why I should give two fucks about someone I've never met. Especially, when they're just trash like Naruto was. A certifiable dead last who couldn't even improve his skills with the Fourth Hokage's personal sensei seeing to his training. Its better off that he died. He was simply a waste of space." Sasuke's Sharingan blared to life for the first time since that last battle against Naruto. Hinata was glaring at Natsume with her Byakugan. "Are you offended? I suppose trash will stick together after all."

"You should watch your mouth before I do something I regret." Sasuke's threat was clearly heard despite being a whisper.

"As if trashes like you could even be a threat to me. I can take both of you down without using any jutsu and having one arm tied behind my back." Hinata's clenched fists began to draw blood. Oh how she wanted to smack this bitch off her high horse.

Sasuke, feeling the emotions coming from Hinata decided to act. "If you really think so." It was an unspoken challenge. One Kasumi accepted immediately.

"Come to Training Ground Seven at Five o'clock. I'll show you just how weak you really are." She briskly walks away with her mother in tow, leaving Hinata to look curiously at Sasuke.

"Why did you say that?"

"Are you telling me you DON'T want to beat her ass?"

"Well yeah but…."

"No buts. She opened the door when she badmouthed Naruto."

"I guess." He arches an eyebrow as they continue walking.

"Don't tell me you're actually feeling guilty."

"I just wonder how Naruto-kun would feel about us fighting his sister."

"If he had heard her say that he'd be the one fighting her." Hinata gazed up at the clouds.

"I guess you're right."

**(Nearby)**

Little did they know it but two others watched the entire scene play out.

"Did you hear that?" The speaker elbowed her friend.

"…" The other girl simply stared at Sasuke and Hinata's retreating backs with her emerald green eyes.

"They're actually going to fight her!" The first girl spoke excitedly. "We have GOT to tell the others." And with that she was away, her friend taking a second to realize she'd been left alone.

"I-INO, wait up! Don't leave me behind!"

"Come on Sakura, we don't have all day!" Ino's words snapped Sakura from her panic.

"R-right!" She dashes off after the Yamanaka heiress.

**(END)**

**I warned you it was short. The only reason I'm even using this as an update is this weird feeling I got telling me if I didn't update this week then I wouldn't get the chance again before next year. I could have made it longer if I knew what I was going to do with the fight but fight scenes aren't exactly my forte so I need to do a bit of planning. Although I will finally reveal what Konoha ninjas got a wardrobe update.**


	8. Human

**NOTE: All Konoha ninjas have their Shippuden appearance except Sakura and Sasuke.**

**(BEGIN)**

"Wait what?" One Kiba Inuzuka asked with a dumbfounded expression. Shino palmed his face at his teammate. It had been two hours since Ino and Sakura had gathered the rest of the Konoha Eleven (and Sai) together and while Ino had already explained what she and Sakura saw eight times, Kiba was having a bit of difficulty with what she was saying. So here they were, in a large booth at one of the Akimichi barbeque restaurants, trying to enjoy themselves before going to watch the fight.

"I said Sasuke and Hinata are going to fight Natsume." Ino said with an annoyance written on her face.

"There's no way Hinata would do that!" Kiba shouted at the blond.

"If she were the same Hinata from three years ago then I would be inclined to agree with you." Shino spoke evenly. "However, you must take into account that she has not acted like the Hinata we knew during the academy since 'that day'. Logically, the trauma she experienced then has affected her and has changed her into the Hinata of today. As her friends, we should support her decision to better herself."

"She was fine the way she was before! She didn't need to change." Kiba tried to explain.

"Troublesome. Do you actually hear yourself right now? You sound like a little kid who lost his favorite toy. Face it Kiba, Hinata's old personality would have eventually gotten herself or your team killed." Shikamaru's opinion grated on Kiba's nerves.

"She would've improved!"

"You can't know that." Neji butted in.

"Neither can you!"

"Settle down boys." Tenten attempts to diffuse the situation. Choji was distracting himself with his barbeque and Lee was being unusually quiet. Taking notice of this, Tenten looks over to the spandex wearing chunin. She's surprised to see a collection of empty sake bottles before him and even more surprised that he hadn't destroyed anything yet. She just had to ask. "Lee, are you….drinking?" The entire restaurant stops, waiting for his answer.

"Yes I am."

"And you're still you right?" Sakura gently asked, reminding some of the gathered that she was there.

"I am worried for Sasuke and Hinata."

"What do you mean Lee?"

"Tenten, Neji, do you remember the incident that occurred one year, four months and nine days ago?" Neji's breath hitched in his throat and Tenten quickly became paler than Sai.

"As troublesome as it is to ask, what exactly happened back then?" Seeing that Tenten was still incredibly pale and Lee was simply nursing his bottle, Neji decided to explain.

"We were approached by ANBU around half an hour before our usual training time. All they told us at the time was that something occurred with Lee. We didn't know what to think when we were escorted to the hospital. When we got there Guy-sensei was pacing like a man possessed. He actually jumped every time one of the doctors passed. We waited for six hours before we were approached by Tsunade-sama herself." He pauses and looks to his fellow members of Team Guy. Lee nods at him while Tenten looks as though she was fighting tears. "She told us Lee had been injured in a spar."

"So what's the big deal?" Kiba asked impatiently. Shino palmed his face once more.

"The fact that the six hours we waited were used to make sure he didn't die from trauma or blood loss. When we were finally let in to see him, he was wrapped up like a mummy. Broken bones, lacerations, internal bleeding, I actually lost my lunch the first time I saw it. It was like raiding Orochimaru's base all over again." Everyone within hearing distance shivered at that (even Sai). Shikamaru was the first to speak.

"Are you saying Natsume did that to Lee?"

"I do not need them to speak for me. My condition that day was indeed caused by Natsume. Though, I do not remember all the details. The last thing I recall was being locked in a clash against her sword with my nun chucks when she placed her palm on the back of her sword and then it was all just….pain." The gears were turning in the gathered ninja's heads. A kunoichi, who could take out someone like Lee from a dead clash, simply by placing her hand on her sword, It was Sakura who finally voiced everyone's thoughts.

"Just how strong is she?"

**(RED LIGHT APARTMENTS)**

Sasuke and Hinata ascended the stairs of their apartment building. Sasuke summoned a couple clones to carry the shopping bags to Hinata's apartment as they split up at the third floor (Hinata and the clones heading left while Sasuke headed right.

The former avenger channeled chakra to his fingers as he opened the door to his and Anko's shared apartment. She was made his official guardian after the retrieval mission (in fact Sasuke asked for her personally) despite the protests of the village elders and the civilian council. Of course he didn't realize that she'd make it her personal mission to make him see just how stupid he was for trying to defect in the first place. She was also paranoid to the point that she had seals on her front door that only certain people could open and destroyed any other doors that happened to separate the rooms.

Sasuke spotted Anko in the kitchen wearing nothing but an apron whilst she whipped up a snack for her 'babies' sitting on the counter. The scaled former residents of The Forest of Death were quite thankful for what she'd been doing for them over the years, so much so that some of them decided to stay and were currently being furniture, hence the reason Sasuke wasn't startled when the 'couch' decided to move its head in his path and look him in the eye.

"Hello to you too Couch Steve." Did I forget to mention the slight unhinging Sasuke experienced whilst living with and being trained by Anko? I did? Well long story short, Sasuke now calls every snake he meets Steve. The weirdest part of it all is the fact that despite him calling them all Steve (Couch Steve is the only one with an added title) they somehow know which one he's referring too.

"You're back early. Thought our little princess would drag you around for a couple more hours. Looks like I owe Nai-chan 300 ryo." Anko ended with a pout.

"We ran into a bitchy blond and her redheaded mouthpiece." Anko immediately summoned another snake to take over cooking and tackled Sasuke just as he was entering his room, an action which ended with the purple haired woman straddling him. "What are you doing?"

"Getting the scoop."

"What?"

"You're back way too early AND you ran into The Queen of Bitch. Something happened and I want to know." Sasuke sighed.

"Fine, she said a few things she's going to regret." Anko started to gain her special smile. That special smile she only gets when other people suffer.

"Ooh, what did you do?" She was squirming on his lap.

"We're fighting her at five."

"And who is 'we'?"

"Myself and Hinata."

"Oh? Team Dragon Lily is taking the Bitch Queen down a few pegs?"

"Why did you ever start that stupid name anyway?"

Anko shrugged. "I dunno. Just kinda fit."

"Not really. Hinata's not really dragon like after all."

"…"

"What?"

"You're the dragon."

"Still not seeing it." Anko palmed her face.

"It's a play on your title in the Bingo Book."

"Then why is Hinata a lily?"

"I have no idea. Kurenai came up with that part."

"Okay then. Are you planning of getting off of me anytime soon?"

"I wouldn't mind getting off but I prefer the kind where I don't need to stand." She started grinding against him.

"Yeah, no." He substituted with his pillow. "I'm not being your fuck toy."

"Aw, why not?" She gives him a seductive grin. "You were so good last time."

"I was drugged, gagged, and tied to the bed." He replied with a flat stare.

"Oh yeah." She raps her knuckles on her forehead. "I forgot."

"Riiiiiiight. I'm going change for the fight now. My underwear is staying on."

"You're no fun today." She pouts as she stands. Sasuke just cocks an eyebrow. "Alright, alright, I'm going."

He waits until he's sure she's in the kitchen before stripping to his black tomato decorated boxers. He quickly pulls on a pair of grey shinobi pants and a fishnet shirt with elbow length sleeves. He threw a black T-shirt on top of it and began going through his weapon stash. He would over an hour debating what to use. He settled for a kunai holster on each leg and an extended shuriken pouch taking up the back of his belt. The pouch was filled with shuriken (obviously), ninja wire, senbon, and some medical supplies and chakra pills. The segmented pouch allowed him to keep the items safely separated. The only thing he didn't have on him were his custom fuinjutsu, genjutsu, and weapon scrolls. His final decision was which vest he should wear, the standard Konoha vest he received with his chuunin promotion or the thin Uchiha military siege vest that would harden when chakra was channeled through it. He grabbed the dark blue Uchiha vest and set his headband next to his chunnin vest. He loaded his scrolls into the Uchiha vests pockets and made his way back to the main room of the apartment, surprised to find Anko had left.

"Where did she go Couch Steve?" The large predator gave an amused hiss. "I guess I should've expected her to do that. All girls love to gossip apparently."

He waves to the assembled reptiles as he exits the apartment, spotting Hinata as she does the same.

**(HINATA'S APARTMENT: SAME TIME)**

Hinata swiftly enters her apartment, gesturing Sasuke's clones to deposit their burden in the corner. Assuring the lead clone that she'd get to them later, they dispel and Hinata enters her bathroom to grab a towel, closing the door behind her. She draws herself a bath, slowly stripping as the room begins to fog up.

"_I don't want to give any peepers a free show after all."_

She watches herself in her still clear mirror, the seals inside it being the only thing keeping it from fogging up.

"I wonder if I would have gotten this big if I still lived at the Hyuuga compound." She quietly wonders, crossing her arms under her assets and pushing them up. She drops her arms, getting a bounce as her breasts move to their *ahem* natural position as a slight frown finds its way onto her face. "Would Naruto like my breasts if he was here?" A crimson blush covers her face as she realizes what she just said. She grabs a hair tie from the sink and pulls her hair into a side ponytail as she shuts off the tub and hurriedly climbs into the water.

"I can't believe I just said that. I haven't done anything like that in years." Hinata sinks into the water as she speaks. Once everything from the nose down was submerged she began to think about another blond.

"_I can't believe she's his sister. Then again she looks just like her mother if she had blond hair. They still act nothing alike. Naruto always put others before himself and went out of his way to help anyone he could and he always smiled even when he didn't have any reason to. I wish I hadn't been such a coward so he'd know someone cared for him besides Iruka-Sensei and the Ichirakus."_ Hinata pulls herself into a sitting position, allowing her head to rest on the back of the tub. _"Kasumi is a straight up bitch. I'm not surprised that the Hyuuga elders took to her so quickly. Both think that everyone else is lower than trash compared to them."_ A look of contemplation adorns her face. _"I think I might understand why she pushes everyone away like that though. She spent the first 13 years of her life listening to her mother talk about finding a legend to 'save' the twin brother she never even met. From the way Kushina acts, I'm surprised Kasumi was able to get any training at all. Wait."_ A thoughtful frown appears. "Didn't Kurenai-Sensei say something about that?" She closes her eyes and purses her lips. "Hmm, I can't seem to remember."

A chakra burst breaks her out of her thoughts. She activates her Byakugan and sees Sasuke checking on his scrolls. "Damn, has it really been an hour already?" She quickly escapes the bath, pulling the plug on her way out. She just as quickly dries her body off and wraps the towel around her as she heads to her bedroom. Sliding on Lavender panties and a fishnet Kunoichi top, her still active Bloodline spots Sasuke finish his scroll check. She pulls on her 'mission' pants, taping one leg and adding a kunai holster. She deactivates her bloodline and slides on her jacket, zipping it up as she spots the final piece of her outfit, the Leaf headband that glistened in the sunlight. She pockets the item in her Shuriken holster and uses her Byakugan once more just in time to see Sasuke set his headband down only to have one of the larger snakes grab it and sneak it into his pouch. Deactivating the Byakugan one final time she chuckles to her self and slips on her sandals. She makes it out her door at the same time as Sasuke and cheerfully waves to him before locking her apartment up. They still had nearly two hours until their fight so they could afford to take it slow and build a game plan.

**(TRAINING GROUND SEVEN)**

If anyone were to see her now, they'd think they were hallucinating. Kasumi Uzumaki was crying as she ran her fingers over the memorial stone. Well, not the entire stone, just one name in particular.

Minato Namikaze

"Father, would you be ashamed of me for hating this village? Hating that they spit on your sacrifice? Hating that they took my brother away before I could know him? I hate him too. He died before we even got to meet. I never got too embarrass him in front of his friends or eat ice cream with him on a hot summer day or go to school with him with or hug him like only a sister could. They took you away too. You never got to see us grow up or tell us happy birthday."

Rain began to fall as her voice grew louder.

"You never got to tuck us in at night or tell us you were proud of us when we did something good. You never got to scold us when we fucked up. You gave your life for these people and it wasn't even worth it." She screams in frustration. "It's not fair! I hate this place! This village just takes and takes and takes until you can't give anymore and then they just toss you aside for the next poor sap. You're lucky if get away without a target on your back." She lets the rain wash over her for a few seconds. "This place broke mom too. She's always trying to fix things and doesn't let anyone help her. She still has her moments though, when she's actually a mother. There haven't been a lot but they were still good, you know? She told this one time, on my 9th birthday, about a motto you had. How 'Those who break the rules are trash but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash". Where does that leave this shithole?" She swings her arms out wide, walking in a large circle. "Because as far as I'm concerned this hellhole is the lowest fucking place in the entire god damned universe." She falls forward onto her forearms and knees, breaking out into sobs.

**(CHAPTER 8: [Human] END)**

**AN: Yes, I humanized the super bitch.**

**Yes, someone is going to complain.**

**Yes, this is a short chapter.**

**Yes, I know the title doesn't really fit.**

**Yes, there's an omake after this note.**

**And finally NO, there won't be anymore updates this month.**

**Holidays suck.**

**(OMAKE: The breaking of Sasuke Uchiha)**

"What the fuck is that thing on the TV?"

"It's a raven."

"Why the fuck is it in my apartment?"

"I bought it."

"Why?"

"Because living with you and 100+ snakes is apparently damaging for the psyche so my therapist suggested I get my own pet."

"I'm insulted. Wait, you have a therapist?"

"Sigh. Can we please not go there?"

"Okay. By the way, the couch just ate your bird."

"WHAT!"

Burp.

"MR. TWEETUMS! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"You named it Mr. Tweetums?"

"DAMN YOU COUCH STEVE! Damn you to hell."

"Oh god, are you crying?"

Sniff. "No."


End file.
